コードデスペレーション
by Matthew Bean
Summary: This is the Japanese version of Pearl Hikari's Code Desperate. I take no credit for the original author's storyline.
1. Intro

光熱斗もうろうのように彼の目を開けて、とゆっくりと彼の足に着いた。彼の周りのわずかな観察から、熱斗がすぐに彼は砂漠の領土であったことを理解し、部分的には巨大な砂漠の、そして部分的には砂の台地の。でも、何が本当に興味は、彼は大規模なケーブルがこれらの砂丘に添付されたという事実だった、表面に付着している印象を与え、そしてその点から上方に上昇する。このような光景が唯一の熱斗は、いくつかバーチャルリアリティーに今あることを意味することができます。そんなことはない、でも、ね？彼は意識を取り戻すことを試みたように、これらの考えは熱斗の脳の周りにいい加減に踊った。頭に浮かんだの次はシンプルだった。俺どこは？多く物語がこの質問を使用していました。どちらかその質問には１、応答なし、または２、見知らぬ人から変な返事をしています。しかしこの場合、３番目の選択肢は熱斗の分の誰かがで応答どこ起こる「ノーアイデア。」普通の人が驚いたり、彼らが彼らの心の中の声を聞くと妄想想定し、しかし、光熱斗は、その声だったとように非常に慣れて知っていたことになる。これは、ロックマンエグゼの声だった、彼のネットナビと親友の声。あなたはネットオペレータが彼らの心に彼らのナビを聞くことができますどのように依頼するつもりなら、それはクロスフュージョンと呼ばれています。基本的に言えば、クロスフュージョンは一つにネットナビとネットオペレータをマージし、彼らは同じ心と意識を共有しています。それはクールに聞こえるが、でも熱斗は、それはあなたが思っているよりもクーラーだと言う。_ロックマン、_熱斗は思った。_いつ俺たちは、クロスフュージョンをしましたか？__しらませんこと、_ロックマンは送り返した。_シンクロチップを用いた、私は覚えていません。_「俺はしないでした！」熱斗は声を出して言った。彼は、それは彼らが彼の脳を介して送信されたようにロックマンが彼の考えを聞くことができた時に話すことが完全に不必要なことを知っていたが、それはより多くのそれにいくつかのスピーチとの会話のように感じた。「とにかく、このところは？」_外見から判断すると、それは未知の網でなければなりません。それでは場所をちょっと見てみましょう。_ロックマンは答えた。「俺にはいいだね！」熱斗は彼が慎重に新たな領域に進むように言った。彼が新しい網上で走ったとして、彼はすぐに彼は一人ではなかったが実現。二つのことは彼らが脅威であったことを証明した。最初、彼は、レーザービームで撃たれた。第二に、彼らは奇妙な光学記章と生い茂っゴキブリだった。彼の腕はロックバスターになったなどの熱斗は、ときの声を叫んだ。彼の腕の大砲からのショットは１ヒット毎にゴキブリの生き物をそれぞれ削除された。でも、戦いは閉じ援軍、スズメバチの生き物、などのより強い成長した。熱斗は、スズメバチの生き物が自分の頭の上に示されたゴキブリの生き物、同じ光学部品の記章を持っていたことに気づいた。熱斗が長すぎるためにそのような問題に宿る場合は、彼はスズメバチの生き物のスティンガーによって被毒されることになる。そこで彼は、唯一かわすにスズメバチの生き物のために、再び彼のロックバスターを発射した。激怒した、スズメバチの生き物はレーザービームで反撃。熱斗は、必死にレーザ光を避け、優雅に跳躍。「バトルチップ、ロングソード！」彼のロックバスターが長いブレードで刀に変えなどの、熱斗は叫んだ。やり方のようなバレエでは、熱斗、ミッドジャンプは、彼のスピード、各ターンの増加、紡績開始。スピードと剣の長さの両方は、熱斗が彼を取り囲むようにしようとしていたスズメバチの生き物を、削除させて。「試してみろ、あれを破れ、ブルーズ！」熱斗は自己内密に言った。_熱斗君。。。_ロックマンの声は熱斗に言った。「どうした、ロックマン？」熱斗は尋ねた。_僕は君がその技をコピー知っています。_捕まえ！でも、それは脱出する方法を見つけることからネットを止めたない。「通常バトルチップが動作しないが、俺はそれがなかった驚いている。これは未知の網である、やっぱり。」熱斗は言った。_君は良い点を作ります。僕達は、クロスフュージョンしていますので、僕たちは、僕たちのペットを持ってこのようにバトルチップに僕たちにアクセスを与えます必要があります。_ロックマンは答えた。熱斗は再び実行し始めた、彼まで黒煙によって（再び）が中断された。煙が自分の目の前に竜巻となりました。最悪のシナリオを期待、熱斗は自分自身を擁護した。煙がクリアされたときしかし、彼は彼の前に人型の図を見て驚きました。熱斗は人型が彼の側にあったと確信しては程遠いでした。彼の鎧は暗くなっていた。それは不感情黒だった。それも、それらの生き物と同じ光学系記章を持っていた。そのシンボルはどちらかのファッショントレンドだった、またはそのヒューマノイドは、生き物のボスだった。第二の考えをより可能だったので、熱斗では人型は彼の敵の一つだと思った。証拠はプリンにある、または私はツーハンデッドソードを言う必要があります！薄い空気から作らツーハンデッドソードを捕まえた後、人型のない第二の考えを熱斗で充電！「バトルチップ、パラディンソード！」彼の腕が主人公の剣に変わっとして熱斗は叫んだ。でも、暗い着用人型は、このように自分自身を守るためにチャンスを得ることから熱斗を防止、あまりにも速かった。熱斗は彼の敵が敗北した後まで話をする時間がありませんでした。黒の人型は、熱斗に何回で彼の剣を突きますが、無駄に。熱斗は最後の秒で素早くかわした。どちらの側はこのチャンスを惜しまなかった！黒の人型は、このように多くの電力を打つ、激怒した。反撃する時間がないと、熱斗はますますをかわした。でも、すべてのものは最後に来なければなりません。悪党やっぱり悪党。「行け！」暗い人型は多くのように聞こえた歪んだ声で叫んだ。「これはシャナの力だ！」最初は、彼は非常識聞こえたが、その後彼のコールが答えた。「あの不正行為。。。！」熱斗は自分自身につぶやいた。レーザーバラージが熱斗を撃ったとしてロックマンは、しかし反応するのは遅すぎた。代わりに、彼の顔を隠して、彼のプライドを飲み込む、彼は彼の背中に地面を打つ。彼はまた、ゴキブリやスズメバチの生き物のように、同じ光学系記章を持っていたマンタの生き物を、飛んで見ました。_これが終わるか？_彼の最後の時間が通知されていたように熱斗の思考。


	2. Intro Part 2

熱斗が再び立ち上がるしようとしましたが、暗い人型はそれが不可能であっても移動すること、若い戦士の心に足を置いた。彼はネズミ捕りでネズミのよう釘付けにした！彼は戦いが終わったと信じとして、彼の敵は笑った。それが見えるかもしれませんように、とんでもないデスブローを、提供するために準備暗い人型は、猫の衣装で少年が熱斗を保護し、現れた。暗い人間は、彼の剣をつかんだが、彼は通常のサッカーのルーチン、体当たりにより捨てた。それだけでなく、彼は猫の衣装を着ている、そしてそれも紫だ！衣装も猫の出現と来た！耳、爪、全てものが紫猫だ。これは熱斗では彼自身紛らわしい質問をする部分である。_こいつが一体誰だ？そして、どこで彼はその奇妙な衣装を取得するのか？_でも、飛行生き物は阻止されていないでした。これらは状況に使用されたかのように彼にレーザービームを発射した。でも、熱斗とロックマンとは異なり、猫がそれらのいずれかが試合に破線のとき熱斗が実現友達を、持っていた！この人、また男性、彼の刀を使ってビームを偏向さ！より合理的だった彼の外観は、彼はサムライであったことを熱斗に語った。「レプリケーション！」彼はマンタの生き物に飛び乗っとして武士は語った。彼と彼のコピーが同時に生き物の削除、視神経シンボルに自分の剣を推力。「フュージョン！」彼のコピーは彼自身と合併としてサムライが叫んだ。でも、猫は彼の対戦相手とのトラブルを抱えていた。結果として、彼はデータを悪化した。オッドデラロビア、データデリーション。熱斗では何ができるすべては恐怖の中で見ていた。彼は猫を復讐することを望んだ。サムライが同じ考え、報復にいるダークを攻撃しかし、希望が残った。戦いは、それが熱斗や猫と同じように続かなかった、とすぐに彼は彼の脱出を作ったとして、より多くの煙が暗い人型を取り囲んだ。最後に、平和が再び中断されることはないだろうと見て、サムライは、彼はすぐに受け入れられるネットの手を、提供した。彼が立ち上がった後、サムライは空に彼の頭を回した。「標的逮捕。」サムライは空に言った。「よーし。」空は声が未知のソースから来て、答えた。「分析のために近くにタワーに彼を取る。」コマンドでイライラ、サムライはうめいた。「お前は彼奴がシャナにはないお前に伝える必要がありますどのくらいの証拠？結局のところ、お前はアエリータと由美はセクターファイブに送られ、彼奴らはレコードが見つからないでした！」サムライは抗議した。「お前が妄想されているとは思わない？」「知るか？」声は、彼がスクリーンで彼の指を振るように彼の迷惑な音が鳴って、の淡々問題述べた。サムライは、彼が顔に自分自身をヒットする準備ができていた熱斗に語った表情を持っていた。「あの。。。彼奴はお前のオペレーター？」熱斗は尋ねた。「やや。」サムライは不平。「ところで、俺はウルリッヒだよ。お前は？」「光熱斗。」若い光は答えた。_光。。。俺が前にその名前を聞いたような気がします。_ウルリッヒは思った。「とにかく、彼奴は、最寄りのタワーを何を意味するのですか？」熱斗は尋ねた。ウルリッヒの顔は、以前と同じ表現に成形。「お前はすぐに見つけるだろう。」ウルリッヒは非熱狂的に言った。熱斗は同じ光学部品のシンボルを表示するプラットフォームに立っていた。_そのエンブレムが登場するであれば、それが何かを意味する必要があります。_熱斗は思った。未知の人は白の記章の中心に立つように頼んだように不安は熱斗の体を投げた飛んだ。熱斗だけで、このことについては本当に緊張しました。一人だけは今彼の心を変更することができる：ロックマン。でも、クロスフュージョンからのダメージを考慮すると、ロックマンの声が弱くなりました。これは熱斗の不安に追加。彼はどちらに従うか反逆しなければならなかった、と反乱は事態を悪化させるだろう。だから、彼はしぶしぶ視神経シンボルの中心に立っていた。未知の人は多少引数、反抗、何かを予想していた。熱斗は沈黙の中で彼に従ったときには、彼は驚いた。多くのファイルは、すべての画面上で熱斗上の被験者を含む各フォルダに登場。彼は何かを隠そうとしなかったが、それは未知の人からガードをキャッチするトリックである可能性があります。でも、彼は誰をからかったのか？ウルリッヒは正しいだった。彼が唯一の妄想されていた。彼らはすべての熱斗が人型であったことを指摘したが、それは意味がありませんでした。コーディング、データ構造。。。何かが間違っていた。「今こそ、お前はジェレミーを満足しているか？」「はい。」ジェレミーは答えた。「彼は、シャナの側にいない人型だし。」「待って、シャナは？」ネットは尋ねた。「ケースを閉じ。」ウルリッヒはため息を繰り出す、言った。「それを気にしないで。熱斗、僕はコードアースを使って君をここに持っていきます。それは、全然傷つけることはありません。」熱斗はそれを聞いた後遠く確信からだった。通常、コンピュータの天才は、それは通常、他の方法で回避を行くことを言うとき。ジェレミーはコードアースを活性化されると、熱斗は、彼のデータ構造が離れて破壊感じた。あなたがマテリアライズされているとして、あなたも、音声を生成することはできません。要するに、あなたが悲鳴を上げることができません。


	3. Intro Part 3

リョーコファイターズはすべて一緒に_スキャナ室_と呼ばれていたものであった。彼らはそこにスキャナーがあったからだと呼んだ。それらがなければ、彼らはこのようにシャナとの戦いからそれらを防ぐ、リョーコに取得することはできません。ここでは、彼らは光熱斗の到着を待っていた。でも、彼らはスキャナの一つはその扉を開いたように、長く待つ必要はありませんでした。煙がクリアされたように、スキャナは、熱斗のシルエットを明らかにした。「それは熱斗ですか？」アエリータは尋ねた。「はい。」ジェレミーは確認された。「ハ！そして、お前は彼奴がシャナの側にあったと思った。」オッドはからかった。ジェレミーが応答しようとしていたが、別のスキャナはその扉を開いた。煙の第二雲が本当にそこに誰かがあった確認され、登場しました。煙がクリアされたとき、それは別のシルエットを明らかにした。「オー、マン。。。何が起こった？」彼は彼の意識を取り戻したように、熱斗はうめいた。「熱斗、君はこの人を知っていますか？」ジェレミーは答えた。熱斗は、ジェレミーの参照に未知の、最初は混乱していた。でも、その後、彼はスキャナに彼の頭を回した。彼は少年のシルエットを見たとき、彼の顔は青ざめた。少年は熱斗への遺伝的類似性を持っていた。明るい茶色の髪、前髪は彼の顔を通過して流れる。彼も、それらが彼の黒いスニーカーをカモフラージュ、空色のＴシャツを着ていた、と紺青ジーンズ限り。でも、本当に熱斗の注目を集めたことは彼のペンダントだった。また、熱斗のバンダナに表示された光一族のシンボルを持っていた。熱斗は、少年が誰か知っていて、そのような情報は、この唖然と反応を引き起こした。彼は彼のショックから回復したとき、話し、彼の声は畏敬の念と悲しみの両方に震え。「まさか。。。最後にいるよ。。。すべてのこれらの年後。。。」「誰は？」アエリータは尋ねた。「どういう意味ですか？」通常は、熱斗が原因ロックマンが彼に与えたマナー、返信だろう。代わりに、彼はゆっくりと少年に近づいた。それから彼は少年の上に手を置いた。彼は確かに彼はまだデータがありませんでしたしなければならなかった。彼は人間の皮膚の質感を感じたとして、彼は間違って証明された。「彩斗。。。」熱斗は静かに言った。「光彩斗。。。俺の声が聞こえますか？」その名前を聞いて、少年はエメラルドグリーンの虹彩を明らかにし、彼の目を開いた。「熱斗君。。。」彼は彼の意識を取り戻したように少年はかろうじて聞こえる声で言った。「何が起こっていますか？どのように私はここに来たのですか？」彼は彼の指をつかんでネットの手を感じ、これは夢ではないことに気づきました。触感は彼の脳のすべてが現実だった言って、彼の神経細胞を流れるようになった。彼は熱斗の世界にいた。。。リアルワールドに！このような実現は、スキャナを終了し、彼を励ました。そうすれば、彼は、ペットの単離にいる間、彼は何度も見つめ世界を体験できた。すぐに、彩斗は、彼と熱斗だけではなかったことを意識するようになりましたが、リョーコファイターズの存在下で。混乱リョーコファイターズ、それは。熱斗は、彼がリョーコで出会った人間が実際にデータに変換人間がされたことを知りました。また、熱斗は猫は削除されませんでしたことを知って安心しました、マテリアライズた。前章で述べたように、猫の名前は、ウルリッヒによると、本当のジョーカーであると言われていたオッドデッラロッビア、です。でも、彼はロックマンの存在を説明しなければならなかったので、ネットは楽しみを持っていることから遠かった。熱斗は彩斗がロックマンと説明した場合はもちろん、５つの１つが発生します。

彼らはあなたを嘲笑。

彼らは信じられない一蹴。

彼らはパラノイアのことを疑う。

彼らは過剰反応する。

そして最後に、光一族と熱斗の関係につながる説明の自伝。

熱斗は嘘をつかないことができ、また彼は真実を言うことができません。ジェレミーは説明を要求しているため、ロックマンも、彼の背中に座って十万パウンドを持っていた。それから彼は状況を妥協。「熱斗君・と僕は双子です。」ロックマンは言った。「僕たちの遺伝学が似ているので、それは僕たちの可能マージを説明するであろう。」_ナイス、ロックマン！_熱斗は思った。_なぜ俺はあのことを考えていませんでした？_「それは本当であるが、なぜ最初の場所でリョーコで君をしたことか？」でも、どのように別の半嘘はそれら今回は守ることができますか？「僕達は全体には分かりません。」ロックマンは再び状況を損なう、と述べた。「今までは、僕たちも、その場所が呼び出されたかわからなかった。」でも、その後、ジェレミーの表情は顔をしかめるにポーカーフェースから変更。彼はその答えを承認していてはいけません。「ジェレミーは、私は彼らがシャナで作業していない、今あなたに百回に語った。」ウルリッヒはうめいた。「待って、シャナって誰？」リョーコにしながら、熱斗はこの名前を数回聞いた。ジェレミーは説明できる前に、オッドは、状況を説明し、中に突き。「アインシュタインの全体小説を使用せずに、シャナは、世界征服のための希望とリョーコに塔を活性化させるスーパーウイルスである。「彼を停止するために、俺たちはその後、塔を非アクティブ時間回帰を通じて被害を修復します。」通常は、ネットとサイトは驚いだろうが、彼らはそれに使用されたかのようにその代わりに、彼らは、静かにそれを取った。実際のところ、彼らがいた！彼らは、過去に起こった何かを思い出した。そう、彼らは同様の計画に犯罪シンジケートのことを思い出した。。。ワールドスリー！「だから、それはシャナは、その目のシンボルに関与している意味ですか？」熱斗は尋ねた。「シャナは完全に関与しています。」ジェレミーは答えた。「それは彼の記章です。」彼はその応答を聞いたとして、ロックマンは彼の目を拡大した。彼の父親、光祐一朗博士は、十年以上ロックマンをマテリアライズするために夢を見た。「オールシステムは行く！」博士のエイドの一人は言った。でも、時間はちょうどよかったとき、コンピュータはイレギュラーに行きました！それらはすべて、同じ記章を示した。シャナ。ロックマンは、彼のペットであったので、彼は何も見えませんでした。でも、彼は悲鳴を思い出しとラボが爆発。１つの悲鳴は彼の耳を捉えました、熱斗の。「熱斗君！」ロックマンは、彼の兄さんに呼び出さ。「僕は来ています、熱斗君！」「熱斗君、お父さんのコンピューターに登場し、そのシンボル、覚えていますか？」最初は、ネットは混乱していたが、その後、彼は何かを思い出した。「熱斗君！」ロックマンは彼の兄さんを呼び出さ。「ロックマン！」熱斗はロックマンに戻っ叫んだ。「僕は来ています、熱斗君！」彼は熱斗を救うためにダッシュのように、ロックマンは言った。「どういう意味ですか?」ジェレミーは説明を要求した。「彼らが制御不能に行く前に、そのシンボルは、私たちのコンピュータに登場。」ロックマンは答えた。「え？」みんなは上昇調で言った、もっと聞きしたい。「彼のコンピュータはクレイジー行ったときに僕のお父さんは実験を行っていた！彼らは皆、同じことを示した。その光学シンボル。その後、僕達はリョーコに送信されてしまった。それは僕が覚えているすべてです。」ジェレミーはロックマンの物語を聞いた後に罪悪感。彼はそれについて何かをしなければならなかった。「だから、これはあなたがここに閉じ込められていることを意味？」ジェレミーは尋ねた。「やや。」熱斗は言った。


	4. Intro Part 4

ハード、と信じは不可能だった。でも、１つの徹夜で、ジェレミーは不法を行っていた。彼はリョーコファイターズの学校で熱斗とロックマンを登録する文書を偽造し、キャディック中学校。次のように文書が署名された。

名前：光熱斗

名前：光彩斗

から交換留学生：電算市、日本

みんなはそのような場所のことを聞いていなかったので、みんなは電算市からのものであったと信じられていない。最初は彼らが敬遠された。彼らの教師もそれらを敬遠。それは、ファーストクラスの時間だった。ＰＥ。光兄弟は、彼らはちょうど彼らの先生を見て、生き残るために、ウイルスバストのすべての彼らの経験を必要として言うことができる。彼の名前はジェームズモラレスだった。彼はリョーコファイターズと光兄弟を見たとき、彼は彼らに死眩しさを与えた。「光彩斗！」彼は、名簿から彼の名前を呼んで、叫んだ。「フロントとセンター、ダブルタイム！」「はい、先生！」ロックマン、彩斗として、早くに答えた。彼はその後、先生に近づき、彼の前に立っていた。「お前は、光を周回レースだ。うーん。。。誰が俺は反対お前を戦わせる必要がならないのか。。。？おーい、光！」モラレスはその後、熱斗に近づいた兄弟が任命されたタスクを行うだろう競馬場を指摘した。「俺は俺の笛を吹くと、お前が開始されます。俺はクリアなのか？」「はい、先生！」兄弟は一緒に叫んだ。「行け！」兄弟は競馬場に近づき、そして実行するために自分自身を準備しました。「せーの。。。」モラレスは、代わりに３に数えるの言った。３言うになっていた部分で、彼は彼の笛を吹いた。早くにダッシュの熱斗とロックマン、素晴らしいスタート。データの気持ちはリアルワールドと比較することができませんでした。ロックマンは、彼の起源を知ったら、彼は人間の夢を見た。だから、なぜしないそのチャンスを取る？それは、彼の顔を見つめていたので、ロックマン、あなたはできますが、それを楽しむ。彼はそのような概念で笑っただけ、ワールドレコードを破ったオリンピック選手のように彼の腕と脚をポンプ。熱斗も、スピードアップするために彼の体を促したペースをピックアップすることを奨励。ロックマンは走り続けたように、ひかりのシンボルを有する彼のペンダントは、あちこち振るようになった。２人の兄弟は、ファーストプレイスのために結ばれ、首に首を並んでいた。彼の顔が赤くなったよう汗がロックマンを横切って流れ。熱斗も同じ兆候を持っていた。でも、どちらも光はあきらめなかった；彼らはただそれのために行ってきました！ロックマンの状況は悪化していた。彼の心は燃えていたようなロックマンに感じた。彼の心は彼の胸郭から飛び出すしようとして風船のように膨らんだ。彼の心は、それが限界に達していた、とそのメッセージは彼の全体の体を介して送信されたことを叫んだ。過去のネットナビ。。。彼は死神が来ていたと感じました。ロックマンは、人間の感覚を感じていた。この感覚は、疲労として知られていた。それは時間と熱の両方を介して強くなった。ロックマンはそれを停止しようとしましたが、でも、結局、彼はあきらめなければならなかった。「まずい！」熱斗は言った。「早く！俺たちは看護師を必要とする！」モラレスは叫んだ。彼は彼の意識を取り戻したように、ロックマンはゆっくりと目を開いた。彼は彼の周りを見たできるよう彼の感覚が戻って彼に来た。彼は競馬場ではありませんでした見たが、保健室で快適なベッドの上で。あなたは彼が彼の背中に柔らかいマットレス慰めたと思った場合は、間違った考えていた。彼はまだ彼の胸にそのズキズキ感覚を持っていた。_これは人間の痛みですか？_ロックマンは彼自身に思った。_僕がこれを覚えていると思います。。。_ロックマンが発見し、他の感覚、これとは対照的に、彼は一種の憎んだ。同じトピックで、ロックマンは別のものを使用。彼はネットナビとして使用したものと同じ１つ。これは、聴感だった。これで、彼は開いたドアの音、とスニーカーのピターパターを聞いた。ロックマンは周りに彼の頭を回した、と彼の弟熱斗は彼の顔に心配そうで、部屋に入るのを見た。「ロ。。。俺は彩斗を意味する、大丈夫？」彼は彼の兄さんが目を覚ました見たとき、 熱斗は尋ねた。「うん、大丈夫です。」ロックマンは答えた。すぐに、彼はよく見て取り、熱斗が緑色の箱を運んでいたことを見た。「箱には？」過去のネットナビは尋ねた。ああ、俺はお前が俺たちのレース後に空腹かもしれないと思ったので、俺はお前に何か食べるものを得た。_同じ古い熱斗君。_ロックマンは、彼自身に考えた彼の目を回し。その後、ロックマンはボックスからカバーを取り、内側に見えた。２つのチーズのサンドイッチ、いくつかの赤いりんご、と小さな水のボトル。「ありがとう、熱斗君。でも、どこでこれはからでしょうか？」ロックマンは、会話を開始する、尋ねた。「カフェテリアから。」熱斗は、会話を維持し、答えた。会話がしばらく続いた。  
「君は言うことを意味。。。」  
「ではない正確に、俺はその後、彼女はお前のために俺にこのを与えた、何が起こったのか昼食の女に言った。」  
「それは聞いて良いことです。。。ちょっと、どのようにクラスを残したのですか？」  
「この学校は、そのスケジュールにフリータイムがあるので、私はあなたを見ることにしました。」

彼はその最後の文について考えなかったので、ロックマンはその後、彼は会話を続け、しばらくの間、一時停止しました。  
「待って、フリータイムが今ですなら、僕は無意識どのくらいだったのですか？」  
「１時間かそこら。」

だから、ロックマンは彼の思考を反映することを決めた。  
「でも、僕は最初の場所でなぜ気絶しましたか？」ロックマンは尋ねた。  
「知らないこと。」熱斗は答えた。「看護師はお前があまりにもハード自分自身を押し言った。でも。。。」  
「でも？」過去のネットナビは彼の注意は彼の兄弟になった、と述べた。  
「俺は別の意見を持って天才ジェレミーを尋ねた。」  
「彼は何を教えてくれたのですか？」彼は彼の兄弟に近い寄りかかっとしてロックマンは、０〜５の間に、デシベルをささやいた。  
「ジェレミーは、彼奴は俺たちがサイバースペースにいたどのくらい俺に尋ねた。俺が知らなかったことを彼奴に告げた、と彼奴は言った。。。」

その後、熱斗はその後、彼はそれを広げ、彼のポケットに達し、折り畳まれた一枚の紙を得た。これは彼がジェレミーがボイスオーバー、読んだものだった。

**明らかに、彩斗と君自身が君の２人がそれを覚えていませかもしれないが、リョーコを見つける前にサイバースペースをローミング数日費やしている必要があります。僕の理論は、彩斗の体が完全に再びので、現実の世界にいるように調整していないということです、そのような中で機能する方法を覚えています。彩斗が突然彼のような活動を行うために完全に準備されていなかった手足、だけでなく、うだるような暑さの行使に押し込まれたので、僕たちは、このように彼の体が負担するための１つの式に一緒にマッシュそれらの２つのコンポーネントがあまりにも多くあったと結論付けることができる。結果はもちろん、彩斗無意識に落ちるした。彼の体は人間として機能するように再調整するまでそのため、彼は活性を発揮する上でどんな慎むべきです。**

スピーチを読んだ後、ネットは彼のポケットには紙を置く。

「俺はまだ彼奴がそのことで何を意味するのか見当がつかない。」熱斗は、紙にコメント、言った。  
「僕には、それが理にかなっています。」ロックマンは、彼がジェレミーが話しているか知っていることを示す、と答えた。

その後、数秒後に。。。

「え？お前は、実際に彼奴が話しているのか知っているのか？」熱斗はショックで言った。  
「考えてください。僕たちの家族の中で誰が科学的な日本語を使用しています？」ロックマンは熱斗に尋ねた。

熱斗思考しばらくが、その後、彼はロックマンは言及していた人を知っていた。

「もちろん、あれはお父さんだ！」熱斗は答えた。

お父さん、この場合には、彼の父、光祐一朗だった。

「でも、それはポイント以外にもです。ジェレミーは、僕はリアルワールドであることに慣れていないので、僕はゆっくりと、この世界に慣れる、ハードなことをやってみてはならないことを言うことを意味。」  
「待って、それは彼が言っていたすべてのか？」熱斗は尋ねた。  
「それは僕の推測。」ロックマンは答えた。

熱斗は深いため息を出す、とそっと兄のベッドの上に座った。食べ物を食べないようにロックマンのための他の理由がありませんでした。彼は紳士だので、彼は完全な彼の口と話をすることを拒否。でも、その後、ロックマンの胃は食べ物を検出して、内部の気泡のように聞こえるかをみましょう。熱斗の胃には、同じ音を作った。ロックマンは、これは彼が別の人間の感覚、に適応しなければならないもう一つの感覚を知っていた。飢餓として知られている人間の感覚。「サンドイッチを取る。」ロックマンは言った。「いや、お前はお前の強さが必要です。」熱斗は拒否された。「どのように僕たち約両方１つを取る？」ロックマンは、彼がジェレミーに行ったように妥協する、尋ねた。熱斗は、最終的に食べることにしました。「頂きます！」光兄弟は食べに進んで、言った。でも、彼らはシャナは運動にその計画を設定する迫り来る影に気付かなかった。


	5. Science Class

１０〜１５分後。。。丁！丁！丁！鐘は、フリータイムの終わりを知らせる、相槌を打った。良いニュースと悪いニュースの両方がこのから出てきた。良いニュースは、光兄弟は、診療所から解放されただった。二人とも。でも、悪いニュースは、次のセッションは理科の授業でした。どの私たちの英雄の２人のための昼寝の時間を意味した。「クラスは、私たちは私たちの教室で２人の新入生を持っている。私はあなたが尊敬とそれらを扱う願っています。」ヘルツ先生はクラスに言った。「彼らは光熱斗と光彩斗、から電算市、日本。」クラスメートは、彼らがここからでないと考え、お互いに目を向けた。「あの、先生！」若い少女が言った。彼女の名前は石山由美だった。「はい、由美さん？」ヘルツ先生は反応して由美に尋ねた。「電算市は私の近所によってです。」みんなは由美が言っていたものによって畏敬の念をした。「熱斗、ジェレミーの後ろに座ってください。」注文したようにやって、熱斗はいくつかの手順を移動したが、その後、彼の体が崩壊！ロックマンは恥ずかしさに笑った。「ごめんなさい、先生。。。」ロックマンは言った。「彼はいつも科学クラス中にこれを行います。」「問題ではない、彩斗、あなたがデルマさんで座る。」それを聞いて、熱斗はすぐに目が覚めて、彼の席に走った。「何だと？」他のリョーコファイターズはショックで声に出して言った。彼らはオッドがリスト光兄弟を与えることを覚え始めたので、彼らは恐怖に震えた。「これらはあなたがいつも、いつも、から離れて滞在する必要があり人々である！特に、シャナの攻撃中に。」オッドはフラッシュバックの中で言った。エリザベートシシーデルマ、ジェームズモラレス、とウィリアム·ダンバー。「わずか３人？」熱斗は尋ねた。「君が本当に気を付ける必要があります一人は、シシーです。」ジェレミーは以前のように要求して、言った。「だけでなく、彼女は私たちがリョーコ知った以来、私たちと一緒に何が起こっているかを見つけるためにしようとしてだ、校長の娘である。」ウルリッヒは付け加えた。リトルみんなは彩斗が自分の席にすでにあったことを実現しました。「僕は光彩斗です。よろしく。」ロックマンは愉快に言った。_しまった！_オッドは思った。_彼奴はそれが誰であるか知らない？_ウルリッヒは思った。「よろしく。」シシーは素っ気なく言った。シシーはリョーコファイターズで彩斗を見て思い出したので、彼女はそのグループから、誰に関連付ける欲求がなかったので、彼女は、彼を見ていなかった。すなわち、でも上の物語をお持ちの方が、ウルリッヒ。「僕は君は校長の娘だと聞いています。それは本当ですか？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「それは本当です。」シシーは彼に、証拠を示す彼女の無気力の返信に話をしたかったていてはなりません。彼は先生がまだ出席シートを通して行っていたとして、メモを取ることにしました。でも、ロックマンは１つの重要なことを忘れてしまった。どこに彼の筆記用具がですか？その場合は、彼は誰かから借りる必要があるでしょう。彼は悪い応答を得た場合、それは問題ではありませんでした。それまだ、少なくとも、試してみる価値があった。「すみません、シシーは、僕は鉛筆を借りる必要があります。」ロックマンは丁寧に尋ねた。でも、シシーは返信しませんでした。_すみません_がどちらか動作しませんでした。さらに２つの試行錯誤、と彼はより直接的に決定。彼はその後、彼女は彼に彼女の頭を回し、肩にシシーをタップ。このように、シシーは初めて、ロックマンを見た。_何？_ロックマンの顔がシシーの心は、いくつかの脈をスキップしていました。_そんな。。。私はそんなハンサム少年を見たことがない。_シシーは思った。彼女は恋に落ちるようになった、あなたが言うことができる。_こんな高貴な行、そんな恵み、そんな炎のような目！どんな最高傑作！_皮肉なことに、シシーは彩斗で見た一つのことは彼女が他の人に見ていないことがありました。それは思春期成熟度だった。「シシー？大丈夫ですか？」ロックマンは、両方の厄介なと心配の方法で、尋ねた。彼女はいくらか聞いていなかった。シシーはロックマンを不快になって、彼女の中で貪欲な外観を持っていた。「あの。。。シシー？」彼女が聞いたときに、サイトは、彼女は彼女の貪欲なトランス状態から無料で破った、彼女は二度目に名前を言う。「あら！彩斗様！あなたが必要なものはありますか？あなたは新しいしています、だから。。。」あなたはすでに今では推測しているだろうとして、シシーは彼女ができるロックマンとにかくを支援していく所存です。「僕だけは、シシーを鉛筆を必要があります。」ロックマンは彼女の突然のスピーチ欲望で混乱し、再度要求。その後、シシーは彼に鉛筆の彼女の全体のケースを示した！「さあ、いずれかを選択します。」シシーは寛大に言った。「ありがとう、僕は推測する。」ロックマンはきまり悪そうに言った。彼はその後、決定的に筆箱を見つめ、そして選択をしました。「ああ、青い鉛筆。それはソニックザヘッジホッグ愛好家のための良い選択です。」シシーは説明した。「僕の兄さんは今日は網上で再生します。」ロックマンは熱斗が多くのことを何についてのマイナーな情報を配って、言った。「あなたがしたい場合は、鉛筆を維持することができます。」シシー、校長の娘は、魅惑的な口調で言った。でも、経験豊富なリョーコファイターこれは悪いニュースを意味していることを知っているだろう。「ありがとう。それは君の本当に寛大です。」ロックマンは答えた。「ああ、大丈夫ですよ。」シシーは恥ずかしさで顔を赤らめ、言った。シシーは、彼のペンダント、その上にエンブレムに気づいた、で二度目彩斗が見えた。「彩斗様？」シシーは尋ねた。「どうしたの、シシー？」ロックマンは対応して尋ねた。「私は前にその奇妙な記号を見たことがない。それはどこからですか？」「ああ、このペンダントに？」ロックマンは彼のペンダントを指して、言った。「これは。。。これは。。。僕たちの幸運のお守り！僕の兄さん、熱斗君、と僕はこのシンボルを作った。」彩斗、お前嘘つき！まあ、あなたはシシーがあなたを信じさせるために何かをしなければならなかった。より端的に言え、シシーは確信していた。その後、彼女は彼女の主題を変えた。「ところで、あなたは今夜の予定がありますか？」彼女は尋ねた。「実は、僕はしません。」ロックマンは真実の答えを与えた。「あなたが忙しい今夜いないのであればさて、あなたは私と一緒に学校を見学したいと思います？」オッドとウルリッヒは、手のジェスチャーをした自分の体の言語を使用し、_ノー_と言うためのロックマンを得るために何でも彩斗を出すことができた。でも、それらなしでそこに。。。「僕はに喜んでいるでしょう。」ロックマンは運命にあった。彼は彼が彼の運命を密封したことを認識していなかった。


	6. SAITO

「最初はグー！ジャン。。。ケン。。ポン！」熱斗とオッドは一緒に叫んだ。ジャンケンのこの劇的なゲームは、光兄弟の新しい寮で開催されました。「煩い！」彼がうなり声を聞かせた後、ウルリッヒは叫んだ。ウルリッヒは学校の教科書に巻き込まことはほとんどないでしょう。なぜ今？さて、テストが来ていた、と彼は不合格になることを望んでいない。「僕は君が僕がしたいなら、勉強するのに役立ちます。」彼は前に数秒を読んでいた鉄腕アトムの漫画から離れて回し提供ロックマン。「ありがとう、彩斗。」ウルリッヒは、言った彼は自分で勉強する必要はありませんでし安心。でもすぐに、シシーデルマは、ドアオープンバタン、と彼女の側にロックマンを召喚。両方熱斗とオッドは彼女から彩斗を保護するために立ち上がった。「何だよ？」無礼な口調で尋ね熱斗。「私はのために来たすべての彩斗であった！」シシーは彼女の目に軽蔑で言った。_それは彼の兄弟ですか？彼は彩斗の近くにどこにもいない。_シシーは思った。「彼女は真実を話す、みんな。」ロックマンは、誰か他の人の目には不信と、確認された。「どのような彼女は私が同意についての言うことは真実であるので、私は彼女と一緒に行くよ。」ウルリッヒを数える３人は、抗議した。「俺たちはお前が彼奴を取らさせない！」熱斗とオッドが抗議した。「そうだよ！彼は私に勉強を支援しています！」ウルリッヒは彼自身の理由を記載し、抗議した。でも、シシーは阻止されていないだった。彼女は、彼女の側にサ彩斗を取得することが可能任意のメソッドを使用します、さらに。。。「あなたがツアーに同意しない場合、私は父に教えてあげましょう。」。。。恐喝。「この野郎！お前を殺してやる！！！」熱斗は脅威によって激怒し、言った。でも、オッドとウルリッヒは、腕によって熱斗をつかんだ。「熱斗、やめろ！」オッドは叫んだ。「お前が追い出さしたいのか？」ウルリッヒは、シシーが戦う価値がないことを彼に伝えようと、熱斗に尋ねた。すぐに、熱斗は彼の拳を食いしばって、しぶしぶシシーの要求を受け入れた。満足と甘やかされて育った王女のそのような邪悪な笑いを配って、シシーと彩斗は、部屋、何が起こったかについての後者混乱して残しました。

数時間後。。。

ツアーは面白かったにもかかわらず、ロックマンの心に一つのことは、彼が一緒に来ていなかった彼は希望した。シシーはリョーコファイターズの秘密を知りたいと思ったが、ロックマンは言わないだろう。彼はリョーコファイターズについてはあまり知りませんでした知っている彼女を望んでいたにもかかわらず、シシーは永続的でした。彼女はシャナのバグの一つは彼女の体に入ったとき、彼女はしつこい停止しました。彼女は戦うことを試みたが、彼女は意志の弱すぎる、と最終的には、彼女の虹彩が変更されました。彼女の通常の虹彩は、それが彼女を完全に制御していると述べ、シャナのエンブレムに変更。最初はウィリアムは保有された、今シシーは？「これはまずいです！」彼が戻っていくつか臆病な措置を講じたとしてロックマンは言った。「僕は他の人に伝える必要があります！」彼は彼の命のために走ったとしてロックマンを添加。あなたは既にこれを知っているかもしれないが、ロックマンは彼の人間の形でやや無力である。ロックマンが走ったとして、保有シシーは悪笑顔を漏らす。彼女の開いた口は、サメの鋭い歯を明らかにした。このように、シャナは公式ロックマンの行動を知っていた。「０１００１００１１００１０１０１１１００１１０１１０１００１０１１１００１１０１１１０１０００１１００００１０１１０１１１００１１０００１１０１１００１０１００１００００００１１０１００１０１１１００１１００１００００００１１００１１００１１１０１０１０１１１０１０００１１０１００１０１１０１１０００１１００１０１００１００００１」所持シシーは、伝えられるところでは、彼女の口から噴出した。ロックマンは、バイナリコードへの注意を払っていない、走り続けた。それから彼女は彼に気ブラストを撃った。次のラウンドだったので、高速かつ正確な、爆風は、ロックマンの背中を狙っていた。彼は猛攻撃を生き残る、と気を失ったことができませんでした。その後、シシーの顔がシャナの野心的な幸福を示す、再び笑った。そして、操り人形のようにシシーを移動、シャナはボイラー室ダウン、及びリョーコファイターズの秘密工場に、学校全体でロックマンを輸送した。彩斗が撮影された5分前に、ジェレミーのコンピュータが警告音を発する。彼は画面を開き、赤いアウトラインとシャナのエンブレムを持つものを見て、塔を見渡すことができます。「くそっ！タワーがアクティブです！」ジェレミーは怒った口調でつぶやいた。「そして、思ったちょうどその時にそれはどんな悪いことができませんでした！」ジェレミーは他のリョーコファイターズの電話番号をダイヤルする、追加しました。奇数のセルは、彼のポケットに振動し、彼は答えボタンをクリックしました。「もしもし、ジェレミー？」オッドは、電話に応答した。「シャナアタック！タワーはポーラーリージョンでアクティブになっています！」ジェレミーは叫んだ。「でも、熱。。。」オッドはジェレミーが彼にハングアップとして終了する時間がありませんでした。このように、オッドは残していた。彼は彼のゲームボーイアドバンスを置く。「シャナは再び攻撃している。俺は行かなければならない。」オッドはうつ病で言った。_シャナは攻撃。。。_熱斗は彼自身に思った。言葉は彼に新しいだった。しかし、彼はそれをバックに強制できませんでした。シャナはどちら人間を所有、又は電子機器の制御を取るのどちらか。彼はその日何が起こったのか、彼の心にかかった。「熱斗君！」ロックマンは彼の兄さんに呼び出さ。「ロックマン！」熱斗はロックマンに戻っ叫んだ。「僕は来ています、熱斗君！」彼は熱斗を救うためにダッシュのように、ロックマンは言った。「助けたい。。。」熱斗は静かにつぶやいた。「何だって？」彼は熱斗を初めて聞くことができなかったので、オッドは尋ねた。「お前を助けたい！」熱斗は彼の口調で勇気をもって叫んだ。「今、あれは俺は聞きたいものだ！」オッドは熱斗のトーンを誇りに思って、言った。「こっちだよ！俺はどのように戻って工場に取得する方法を紹介します。」オッドは、秘密の部屋に熱斗を導く、言った。彼らはデジモンセイバーズ、デジタルダイブでそれを呼ばれるように彼らは、実行しようとしていた！一方で、シャナの人形は、空いているスキャナに彩斗を配置し、バーチャライゼーションプロセスを開始した。彩斗は再びロックマンた。彼の行動に満足し、シャナは、コンピュータラボを終了し、上階に気づかないリョーコファイターズを迎えることにしました。仮定のデバイスであるボイラー室、内空のシャフトに立って４人がいた。「シャナは、この時間までは何ですか？」私たちは既に前章で述べた、由美は言った。「いつものように、おそらく何か悪い。」ウルリッヒはシャナは常に悪の事を行っている知っている、と答えた。「そうですよ。ところで、オッドは？」アエリータは尋ねた。「俺は素晴らしいだよ！」オッドは自慢した。_噂をすればです。。。_由美はため息を逃がす、彼女自身に考えた。とオッドの後ろに彼の手でローラースケートを運ん熱斗はだった。「君とは何ですよ、熱斗？」ジェレミーは厳しい口調で尋ねた。「僕はあなたが来るように言われたことはありま。。。」「保存しよ、ジェレミー！」オッドはジェレミーを中断すると述べた。「彼奴は一緒に来たかった！彼奴は俺のことを言った！お前はシャナ攻撃について話してくれたとき、彼奴は俺と一緒にいた！」ジェレミーは、彼が中断されたことに気付かなかったが、彼は気にしませんでした。「それは僕が何を意味しません！僕は。。。」ジェレミーは言った。でも、彼は再び中断されました。エレベーターのドア開口部、内部に保有シシーによるこの時間。「俺たちは今攻撃を知っていると思い。」保有シシーは皆で気ブラストを撃っ前に、ウルリッヒは静かにつぶやいた。「シャナは常にこれを実行しているか？」熱斗は尋ねた。「私はこのようにそれを入れてみましょう。」２人は、気ブラストを避けたとしてアエリータは熱斗に言った。「そうですよ！」「みんな！」オッドは叫んだ。「俺は、囮として機能します。早くとオンラインで入手！」「はい！」みんなは返事の中で述べている。最初は、熱斗のアイデアを好きではなかったが、オッドはそれを主張し、そしてすぐに熱斗は大丈夫を得た。「ああ。。。何が僕に起こった？」ロックマンは彼はゆっくりと彼の意識を取り戻したようだ。彼は森の中にあるように見えますが、それが原因緑豊かなパスの最後に面とタワーに接続され、大きなケーブル、網状た。「僕は。。。リョーコに。。。？」ロックマンはゆっくりと自分自身を尋ねた。それから彼は周りを見回した、と真偽の確認を取るために小さなサイバー池を見つけた。彼は正しかった。彼は、紺青の鎧を着ていた、と彼のガントレットとブーツは空色だった。彼も、それらの両方に黄色の肩パッドを持っていた。でも、彼は彼の証明に必要なすべては彼の胸に光のエンブレムだった。間違いない。そのエンブレムは、斜めの黒い線、金色の縁に囲まれた全体設計の商標赤い円だった。そのシンボルはまた、彼の耳をカバーする、ロックマンのヘルメットの両側に現れた。かいつまん、ロックマンは、彼がリョーコにいた。つまり、彼のネットナビ形であった。「ここでは、何は起こっていますか？」ロックマンはやっと彼が意識を失った前に何が起こったのか覚えて、かろうじて可聴音でささやいた。彼の現在の選択肢を考えると、彼は彼が見たタワーのためにラッシュを仕掛けた。でも、シャナはロックマンは戦いなしでそこに行かせするつもりではなかった。５貝の生き物、とクラゲの生き物は、それで行くことに。ロックマンは、ゼリーの魚がウイルスであったことを双方２つのことから知っていた、と彼はそれをバストしなければならなかった。だから、彼は彼のロックバスターを焼成して戦いを始めた。生き物がショットをかわしたときは、ロックマンは反対方向に実行することを決めた。でも、今までは攻撃されていなかった貝のウイルスは、ロックマンのアクションの不承認を示し、そのようにした。ロックマンはショットをかわし、そして彼らに反撃。クラゲのウイルスは、その周りロックマンを包まれたときには戦いは終わった。その後、ロックマンの額に3を無料で触手を配置し、シャナのメモリベースに彼のデータを排出していました。_君が彼を必要とする時はどこ熱斗君ですか？_彼のデータが吸引されていたとしてロックマンは、と思った。


	7. YUMI

由美、ウルリッヒ、とアエリータは、バーチャライゼーションの準備、スキャナ室に駆けつけた。一方、ジェレミーと熱斗場合の背後に助けを必要と他人を滞在することを決めた。ジェレミーは、彼が他の人を仮想化する１人だったので、彼のいつもの椅子に座り、コンピュータの画面を見た。でも、どのような彼が見たはよくないでした。彼はそれを見たときに、やっぱり、彼は息を呑んだ、と彼の顔は青ざめた。彩斗は、ロックマンとして、ゲージとそれへの次の番号で、モニタ上に表示されていた。数は少ないになるにつれ、ゲージ上のペレットはジェレミーに状況を説明する助けているだけでなく、姿を消した。ロックマンの位置を示したミニマップがありました。ロックマンを意味する青い三角形があった、と５つの小さなドットがクラッブを示す。でも、ジェレミーの驚きに、大きな赤い丸でした。つまり、鉢虫綱があったことを意味。「みんな！」彼は、バーチャライゼーションプロセスを進行するにつれてジェレミーは叫んだ。「鉢虫綱は彩斗を持っています！僕は僕ができるように彼に君たちが近づけ取得しよう！」「鉢虫何？」熱斗は尋ねた。でも、ジェレミーは質問を無視した。「ウルリッヒ、由美、アエリータ、転送！」ジェレミーはバーチャライゼーションプロセスが始まったように言った。「スキャン由美。。。」ジェレミーは由美がスキャンされていたように言った。「スキャンウルリッヒ。。。」ジェレミーはウルリッヒがスキャンされていたように言った。「スキャンアエリータ。。。」ジェレミーはアエリータがスキャンされていたように言った。「バーチャライズ！」ジェレミーは、彼がエンターキーを押すように言った。スキャナでリョーコファイターズは、その時点でのデータに変換した。アエリータはリョーコのすべてを愛した。すべてシャナを除く、それは。アエリータは嫌わ何ほとんどのファーストプレイスタイにいた。シャナ、と鉢虫綱。彼女はそのような醜態を見たとき、彼女は彼女の拳を食いしばり、怒りにうなっている理由は説明した。「簡単しろ、俺の姫。」ウルリッヒはレディースマンであること、言った。「俺たちはそれについて言うことを何でも持っている場合シャナは彩斗を得ることはありません。由美は、お前とクラッブとアエリータの契約は、俺はミスターアグリーに対処するために前方にダッシュしながら！」「早く！彩斗はほとんど排出しています！」ジェレミーは苦痛で叫んだ。リョーコファイターズはもう促しする必要はありませんでした。だから、ウルリッヒは鉢虫綱のためにダッシュの間、アエリータと由美は、クラッブに急いだ。侍は攻撃することができる前に、ウィリアム、彼がクロスフュージョンしたしながら熱斗を破った同じ暗い戦士は、彼の前にテレポート。ウィリアムの存在は一つのことを確認した。何でも彼はそれが悪いと望んでいた、ロックマンから望んでいた。それに伴い、ウィリアムは、彼がウルリッヒを見たとき、とても幸せではなかった。シャナは彼の制御を取った前であっても、これは正常に見えた。ウルリッヒはウィリアムの目がそれらにシャナのシンボルを持っているという事実を無視することができませんでしたので、そして、彼は戦いに投入。ウィリアムは彼に衝撃波を送ったが、ウルリッヒは彼の双刀でそれを対抗。ウィリアムはその後ウルリッヒの後ろに彼のツーハンデッドソードを推力としてしかし、それはおとりだった。「トライアンギュレーション！」ウルリッヒは、彼はウィリアムの攻撃をかわした後に言った。_トライアンギュレーション_の名前はそれをすべて述べている。ウルリッヒは、三角形の形状に移動。錯覚によって感動しない、ウィリアムはトライアンギュレーションを壊し、彼の最も近いクローンを通してカットします。２人は、同時にウィリアムを攻撃するために急いで残りの。ウィリアムは動じなかった、と胸に最後のクローンを襲った。でも、クローンは無駄では死んではいない。ウルリッヒは、双刀の両方でウィリアムを引き下げ。ウィリアムは再び黒煙に色あせたが、彼は彼と一緒にウルリッヒにすることなく、ダウンつもりではなかった。ウルリッヒ、ログアウト。ウルリッヒは、スキャナから出てきたように、ジェレミーはリョーコでまだ彼らへの彼の敗北を発表しました。ウルリッヒは、彼が彼の任務を失敗していたが実現、彼は完全に役に立たないではなかったでした。今、彼は囮として作用することができる。やっぱり、オッドが枯渇なっていた。戻る研究室で、熱斗だけ小さくなっていた次のロックマンに数やゲージなどの恐怖の中で見ることができる。あなたは簡単に言うことができるとして、彼のデータはシャナの管理下にクラゲウイルスによって彼から搾り取っされていたため、それがなかった。でも、シャナは熱斗のネットナビからひどく何をしたいだろうか？つまり、検索するのは難しいではなかった。ロックマンは、他のネットナビは持っていなかったプログラムの多くを持っていた。スタイルチェンジ、ソウルユニゾン、獣化システムも。これらのプログラムのすべてでこのような破壊。それらは彼とロックマンが世界を救う助けたとして悪のためにそれらの力を使ってシャナの思想は、熱斗の胃を回した。良いニュースとこのような状況の中から、悪いニュースもがありました。最初にこの時間が来る悪いニュースは、ウルリッヒはもうミニマップ上ではなかったということです。でも、良いニュースは、ウィリアムは５つの斑点と一緒に、モニターから消えた。「由美！アエリータ！」ジェレミーは叫んだ。「ウルリッヒは彼の戦いを失ったが、明るい側に、海岸は明確である、と。。。」そして、２つのメガタンクはジェレミーの画面に登場。_なぜ彼奴はいつも物事をジンクスしなければならない？_熱斗は彼自身に思った。「僕はそれを言った忘れて！２つのメガタンク、３時に！」ジェレミーは叫んだ。由美はアエリータが離れメガタンクを爆発しながら、彩斗を解放することを決めた。「エナジーフィールド！」エナジーの桃色の球が手に成長したようにアエリータは、叫んだ。第２のエネルギー球は彼女の他の手に成長し、彼女は彼女の強さのすべてでそれらを投げた。他は回避しながら、メガタンクの１つは、削除された。一方、由美は、フィールドの反対側に立って、ためらうことなく行動した。彼女は既に吸引されるアエリータを救った。彼女は同じことが初心者に起こることを望んでいない。そのため、マスターフリスビー選手のうちに、歌舞伎は致命的な精度と正確さで彼女の鉄扇を投げた。鉄扇の刃は鉢虫綱の触手を切断し、それが彩斗をドロップするようになった。由美は空気中に飛び込んだと彼女の鉄扇を獲得し、その後、彼は落ちる前にロックマンをつかんだ。「君たちは素晴らしいでした。」ジェレミーが言った。「でも、戦いはまだ終わっていません。ポーラーリージョンのタワーは、まだアクティブである。そこにノースタワーを取る。」「はい！」アエリータは一致して答えた。「あなたはオーバーウィングを持ち出すことはできますか？」由美は尋ねた。「それは数秒で行わ考えてみましょう！」ジェレミーはオーバーウィングを召喚するために必要なコマンドを入力し、答えた。それは由美の隣に現れたようにオーバーウィングをその上に無意識のロックマンを置いた。その後、遠くに光るブルータワーに向かって運転した。アエリータはその後、彼女の腕の星形のブレスレット、そして彼女の背中から投げ透明天使の羽を押した。彼女は、２人のタワーに入ると由美の隣に飛んだ、とプラットフォーム上で彩斗を残した。その後、由美とアエリータはタワーの一番下にある黒い奈落の底に鳩、その後、別のプラットフォーム上で再登場。「あなたはそれがそこで彩斗を離れることをお勧めしますよろしいですか？」由美は尋ねた。「そうです。さて、次のタワーが先にアップしています。それを非アクティブにしてください。」ジェレミーは答えた。幸いな少女たちのため、タワーはそこまでではなかった。彼女たちは、タワーに向かって急いで、彼らは道路が危険であることを知っていた。一方、リアルワールドでは、ウルリッヒとオッドは、おそらく彼らの終焉から瞬間でしたが、アエリータは時間のニックにコードリョーコを入力することにより、タワーを非アクティブに！バグが消えたようにシシー上シャナのコントロールはすぐに、色あせた。５秒後に、白い光は地球の周りに囲まれ、歴史は繰り返す。


	8. Network Transmission

オッドとウルリッヒ、体育の授業で自分自身を見つけることを期待して、代わりに数時間を戻って、光兄弟の寮で終わった。彼はどこに意識がもうろうなので、熱斗には実現して目が覚めた。「何が起こった、そしてどのように俺たちはここに戻ったのでしょうか？」熱斗は尋ねた。「これは時間回帰。俺たちが時間内に戻ってどのようにこれは誰もシャナ攻撃を覚えていないです。」これはほとんど時をかける少女のように聞こえた！「なぜみんなは事を覚えていないのか？」熱斗は、彼の次の質問を尋ねた。「ジェレミーはそれを説明する必要がある。」熱斗は、は何も要求していない、まで。。。「ちょっと待って。。。」彼は、ロックマンの周りではなかったと１つの最後の質問をしていることを見ました。「彩斗は？」これら２つの言葉を聞いた後、オッドとウルリッヒはショックを受けた。彼らは両方とも同じことを示唆していた。ジェレミー！皮肉なことに彼は、工場で他の人と観客を希望する、だった。それはあまりにも熱斗を意味しますので、彩斗とは何かを持っていたに違いない。３人の少年は工場のために駆けつけたが、激怒したのシシーは彼らのパスを遮断した。「彩斗は、どこに行ったのですか？シシーは、悪意に満ちた口調で要求した。「私は彼のためにどこにでも見えたが、私は、単一のトレースを見つけることができませんでした！」「何も思いつきない！」彼は彼に気のブラストを投げた女の子に話していた知らない熱斗は、正直に答えた。「彩斗がどこにあります次の２人は、教えてもらえますか？」シシーは、同じ質問をして、オッドとウルリッヒに彼女の頭を回した。二人共は同じことが言った。「俺たちは見当がつかない！」彼らにどんな意志を示すことなく、シシーは彼らの回答を受け入れ、そして戻って彼女の部屋に向かった。ユニゾンでは、少年たちは救援にため息をついて、自分の仕事を覚えて、工場のために急いで。絶望は、頭間で掃引した。スーパーコンピュータは、一日で再生時間を回帰するのに十分な力を持っていなかった理由ジェレミーが説明したように、みんなは理解した。でも、悲しみが入って来たここにです。彼は時間回帰は彩斗に影響を及ぼさなかったことを明らかにしたので、彼らはリョーコのタワーで彼を残しました。でも、それは問題の原因となったものだった。彩斗の命力を排水１つ。鉢虫綱は、彼の仮想の構造が事実上不安定で、彩斗のデータのあまりを盗んだ。あなたはそれをキャッチしましたか？仮想な不安定な？誰も？さてその後に、進む。彼の体は本当に離れて破壊した。でも、これは普通の内訳ではありませんでした。これは削除だった。シャナはすべてのレプリカ上の彩斗のデータを散らしていたためではないとしてもセクターファイブへの旅は、役立つだろう。シャナは悲惨な状況にジェレミーを入れて、盗まれた情報の回復はほぼ不可能であったことを確認しました。従って、メモリバンクは彼が人間であることを確認、他の可能なメインフレームは、彩斗のデータが含まれていない可能性があります。グループ全体が応答がなかったが、すべてが失われなかった。熱斗の目は希望に輝いていた。彼は、彩斗のデータを別のメモリバンクを知っていた。彼は彼のペットのための彼のポケットを捜索した。彼はそれを見つけたとき、彼は彼のポケットからデバイスでプラグを撤回し、彼の手の中にしっかりとそれを食いしばっ。彼はリョーコファイターズを示すことは、彼のペットは、その彩斗を告白彼につながることを知っていたにもかかわらずロックマン、彼は彼の人生を節約するためにそうしなければならなかったされている。それがあったように、熱斗はスピークアップしていたとして痛みを伴う。「あの、ジェレミー？」熱斗は呼ばれる。「はい、熱斗？」ジェレミーは反応して尋ねた。「俺は彩斗のデータとのもう１つの場所があります信じてる。」それから彼は彼のペットを得た。「これは？」ジェレミーは神秘的な青いガジェットを見て、尋ねた。「これは、ペットである。それはパーソナルターミナルとしても知られている。」熱斗は言った。ジェレミーはペットとネットナビについて聞いたが、彼は近くに１つを見たことがなかった。「それは、熱斗を何か良いを行うことはありません。」ジェレミーは信じられないで言った。熱斗は選択の余地がなかった。彼は真実を教えなければならなかったこの時間。「いや、それはお手伝いしよ。」嘘は十分な長さに行っていた！「彩斗の本名ためは。。。ロックマンエグゼ！」「何だと？」オッドとウルリッヒはショックで言った。「エグゼはプログラムタイトルであります。」ジェレミーは彼の疑いのいずれかを確認した、と述べた。「でも、ＤＮＡスキャンは僕達に、彼は完全に人間であることを示す！」彼はまだ、納得していない追加しました。「彼奴は人間の遺伝学を使用して作成した。」「君が主張するよう、彼はネットナビの当時のなら、なぜ彼のＤＮＡは君のものと一致していますか？」「君が主張するよう、彼はネットナビの当時のなら、なぜ彼のＤＮＡは君のものと一致していますか？」ジェレミーは再び熱斗に問い合わせ、尋ねた。「彼奴ので。。。」熱斗はその後、数秒間一時停止した彼の答えを話した。「彼奴はもともと人間の、俺の兄さんだったので。」熱斗は告白した。「彼奴は赤ん坊として死んでいた、と俺の父はネットナビとして彼奴を再作成した。」「嘘だ！」オッドは叫んだ。確かに、それは、ひぐらしのなく頃にのように聞こえる？「なぜ俺はこのようなものについて嘘をつくのだろうか？」熱斗は半中に叫んだ。「それはそのような重要な情報がなった場合は、なぜあなたはそれが私たちから隠すのですか？」ジェレミーはさらに尋問した。「なぜ君はこの今まで秘密にしてきた？」「お前は俺を信じていない可能性がある。。。ご。。。ごめん、でも、それは、今時点ではない！俺たちは、ロックマンを助けるために持っている！」熱斗はもう何も気にしませんでした。ロックマンの命だけ。「分かりました。」ジェレミーは最終的に言った。「僕に君のペットを与えます。僕は、彩斗にバックアップデータをインストールします。」彼は苦しんだ痛みはあまりなたためにロックマンの目は、鋼製閉鎖された。彼は彼の手足を１つずつ脱却しているかのように彼の体は、離れて胸が張り裂けるのように感じました。痛みは立ってどんな強さなしに、あらゆる角度から彼を本柱。時折、ロックマンは彼の目を開いたが、彼は再び彼が見たものを後にそれらを閉じた。彼の体は、データの妙に歪んで、かろうじて人型質量だった。キロバイト片自体をオフに引き裂いた、と彼から離れて壊したが。ロックマンは、それはそれを意識する見る必要はありませんでした。彼は彼の体から切断したデータ、および訴訟後の痛みの感覚を感じた。彼の構造は、削除のブラックホールに落下した、とロックマンは、この痛みが彼の最後の感覚であることを知っていた。彼は死神この時間をごまかすことができませんでした。それとも彼でしょうか？削除が近い来たとき、リョーコファイターズは奇跡的に潮を回した！データサイクロンは直立位置で彼を持ち上げ、ロックマンの体を包囲し、その後、彼の色あせた姿に自分自身を注いだ。彼の構造はすぐに削除に屈した手足を再構築し、シャッフルと改革。彼の体は、ロストデータを復元する、ワープスピードでそれ自身を再構成した。強さはさっき彼を方面からの苦しみを交換、彼を通して上昇した。データの竜巻が色あせたときは、ロックマンは現時点で一つだけを考えて、彼の思考の中に沈め。。。_ありがとう、熱斗君。_彼の声は天からの彼の弟に呼び出されたときの思考は熱斗に達した。「ロックマン！大丈夫？」「うん。今、君のおかげでは、僕は元気です。」彼の眉毛は、彼が熱斗が_ロックマン_言うのを聞いたとき、混乱の中で上昇した。「熱斗君、今だけ、君は_ロックマン_って呼んだ。これはどういう意味ですか？」「そうだ。」熱斗は確認された。「俺は、お前がネットナビであることについて告白した。」ロックマンでもなぜ頼むことができる前に、熱斗が話すように続けた。「俺は、そうでなければジェレミーは、バックアッププログラムをインストールしないだろう、しなければならなかった。」「大丈夫です、熱斗君。」ロックマンは理解口調で言った。「僕はおそらく同じことを行うとしたでしょう。。。」「あの、みんな？」ジェレミーの声が彼らを中断。「君たちの会話は心温まるですが、僕たちは、誰かが僕たちが行っている気づく前に戻ってロックマンを持参する必要があります。」「僕を取り戻す？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「戻ってリアルワールドに、君は意味ですか？」「そうです。」コンピュータの天才は答えた。「僕の中でバックアッププログラムを持つにもかかわらず、マテリアライズすることができ、意味ですか？」ネットナビはさらに尋ねた。「それは僕が何を意味するかを正にです。「今、私の入力コードアースようにまだ遠慮願います。」「ああ。。。うん。君は何をすべきか知っています。」


	9. ROCK

ドキドキ。ドキドキ。ドキドキ。ドキドキ。彼の脈の音は熱斗の定数いびき以外の彼は聞くことができる唯一のことだった！彼は反映するためにそんなに持っていたとして、彼は深い物思いに沈んで疲れた目、天井を見つめ、ベッドフェースアップに横たわっていた。彼は命に復元削除寸前、上、データ盗むモンスターに襲われ、そして一晩ですべてを再マテリアライズた。それに伴い、リョーコファイターズは、学校の残りがなかったことを秘密を知っていた。彼はネットナビでした。彼らは誰にもそれについて一言を吸入しないだろうが、彼は何とか、それが外に出たい、恐れていた。運命の感覚は、彼の上に危険が差し迫っていると恐怖を間近に迫っ。彼は彼の本能に耳を傾けるために１人だったので、ロックマンはこの警告を知っていた。「誰だ？」男は彼の声がアラームに上げ、恐怖の中で叫んだ。「貴様が我一緒に何をしたいですか？」「貴様は俺を覚えていない？」他の人は、それが数回エコーされたかのようにその声が言って、尋ねた。「なぜ我は覚えているだろうか？我も我が命を覚えていない！」最初の男は叫んだ。「だから貴様の思い出は本当に消去された。がっかりな。」二人目は言った。それから彼は影から出てきて、男が彼を見て許可された。紺青髪。彼も、２つのシャツを身に着けていた。長袖赤いシャツ、とそれは黒いＴシャツカバーするだった。彼も、ベルトと青いジーンズを身に着けていた。彼は茶色のブーツを表示するためにそれらをロールアップ。思春期だった若い男の子として、シンボルは彼が漠然と思い出した彼の瞳孔、の両方に反映さのように、彼は目を見て、男に向かって進んだ。気は男がさらに恐れることを引き起こして、少年の手から生まれた。「貴様。。。何が？」彼は震え、尋ねた。「貴様はすぐに十分を知っているよ、ドクターリーガル。」少年は男に進んだとして、彼はいないサンダーボルトの受信側になりたいと思い、すぐにバックアップされた。でも、少年は関係なく、男の行動の、アプローチし続けた。結局、男は実行するためにどこで、壁にぶつかる。少年は男の恐怖によって動じなかった、と彼らは顔と顔を来るまで、前進し続けた。十代は、彼の手を伸ばし、彼の電化指は彼の神経を通して衝撃波を送信する、男のを取り囲んだ。点滅した後、彼の目は再び焦点を当てていた。彼は十代を見て、冷静に反応した。「だから、シャナ貴様だ。」彼は、視神経記号を見て、思い出した。「なぜここにいる？」「ドクターリーガル。」少年は冷静に言った。「俺は貴様の援助を必要としている。そして、なぜ貴様の記憶は、サイドノートに、消去された？」「我が父上そうしていた。彼は良い命を生きるために私を望んでいたという。。。」「そして、貴様はドクターワイリーの決定を信じるか？」シャナはリーガルに尋ねた。「絶対にはない！」リーガルなし躊躇して答えた。「我はやっぱり、貴様を作成しました。」「貴様は賢明な決断をした、ドクターリーガル。さぁ、俺たちは議論するために多くのものを持っている。」再び、熱斗とオッドのための昼寝の時間を意味する理科の授業。でも、このクラスは、禁忌のルールの例外だった。なぜなら、光兄弟とリョーコファイターズを含ま高校生、その日の短いプロジェクトを過ごしていた。彼らはすでにそれを行っていたが、それは非常に成功だったので、彼らは再びそれを行うことを決議！「お前のそれらのためルールを忘れて。。。」ジェームズモラレスは叫んだ。「お前がに必要とされる。。。ええと。。。何俺は再び言うことになっていた？」モラレスは、彼が今述べたように、言うことになっていたものを忘れて、半ば文で一時停止。その後ヘルツ先生は彼の耳の中にいくつかの言葉をささやいた。「あ。みんなは植物を描くされます！いいえストアは、植物、プラスチック工場、偽の植物を行われていない！学校の敷地からのみの植物！」彼は、名簿を出すために再び一時停止しました。「ウルリッヒスターン！アエリータストーンズ！二人共が光を取る。」モラレスは叫んだ。「どれ、ジェームス先生？」ウルリッヒは尋ねた。「２人の光がここにある。」「お前が彩斗を入手！」モラレスは叫んだ。「光熱斗！お前はデッラロッビアとベルポワにしている！そして、デッラロッビアを冗談しない！次は。。。」ウルリッヒ、アエリータ、とロックマンは、彼らのプロジェクトから休憩を取ることを決定、座った。木に立てかけ、ロックマンは新しい感覚を発見した。彼の背中に触れる硬い樹皮。彼はその後、不十分描か花、ウルリッヒの賛辞を示した彼のノートブック、ちらっと見。もちろん、グループがあるため、ルールのノートブックを共有しなければならなかった。つまり、ロックマンはウルリッヒの芸術の失敗を見ることができものだった。ロックマンは侮辱として、と彼のチームメイトとの会話を開始することを決めたと述べて、彼の心は言うまでもなくウルリッヒの失敗に自己に書き留めた。「あの、みんな？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「はい、ロ。。。いや、彩斗？」ウルリッヒは答えた。「僕はこの噂を聞いたことがあります。僕たちは新しい先生を得る可能性があります。二人共聞きましたか？」ロックマンは言った。「実はない。誰があなたに言った？」アエリータは尋ねた。「シシーは、朝食時に僕に言った。」ロックマンは混乱のすくめて言った。「お前が聞くすべてを信じていけない。」ウルリッヒは、ロックマンがシシーから離れて滞在すること思い出させて、言った。「ところで、俺はこれに意味してきたが、ためにあなたのネックレスにそのシンボルは何ですか？」「この１つ、僕のペンダント上に？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「それは家族のエンブレムです。カスタムネットナビが彼らのナビエンブレムとして家族のシンボルを持って、分かりますか？」その後、彼のペンダントにジェスチャー。「これは光記章です。」「それは驚くべきことです！」アエリータはコメントしています。「それは、ディスプレイの家族の所有権以外の何かをするのでしょうか？」彼女はその後尋ねた。「１事。ナビのエンブレムはデータの９０％が含まれています。それが粉々なら、瞬時に削除されています。」ロックマンは暗く言った。「そんな！」「冗談ではありません。実は。。。」でも、彼はアエリータの携帯電話によって中断された。「ごめんなさい。もしもし？」アエリータは彼女の携帯電話に答える、と述べた。「アエリータ、ここに由美。」他のライン上の声が言った。「私はジェレミーのスーパースキャンが別のレプリカを見つけたことを伝えたかった。」「ったく、もう１つ？」アエリータは信じられないと述べた。「そうです。ジェレミーは午後１１時に工場に来て言った。」「午後１１時？どうしてそのように夜遅く？」「知らない。このケースだけ特別なものだったと述べた。でも、彼はどのように言っていない。」「分かりました。ありがとう、由美。」「問題ない。バイバイ、アエリータ。」「バイバイ。」あなたは「ミッションブリーフィング」、あなたはおそらく、考えているを聞いたら今のところ、「うーん、ミッションブリーフィングは何ですか。。。？」さて、時々ミッションブリーフィングは、ＣＩＡが別のキャプチャを議論についてです。他の時間では、私たちは軍事攻撃について考える。でも、この場合には、ミッションブリーフィングは、世界征服のためのスーパーウイルスの計画を停止する方法についての会話でリョーコファイターズ、光兄弟が含まれている。物事はさらに奇妙なようにするには、そのデジタルワールドのレプリカで投げる。そんなシナリオが聞こえる奇妙なように、ファイターズはこの問題を議論していました。彼らは、念頭に置いて１つのことで、それらの作用の進路を決定しなければならなかった。問題のすべての最悪は、レプリカのスーパーコンピュータが占有軍事基地に位置していたということでした。つまり、スキッドで座席配置二次の問題を作った。どのジェレミーがわからガードはありませんでしたように１１時にみんなと呼ばれる理由です。座席配置については、ファイターズはせずに多くの引数を解決した。ジェレミーはロックマンリョーコにあるいはレプリカにバトルチップを送信するためにネットのペットを使用する方法を見つけた。最初彼はペットをプラグインする必要がありました。次に彼がリンクをセットアップする必要がありました！でも、熱斗は、彼がロックマンのオペレーターだったので、リアルワールドに滞在していたことを意味した。ロックマンは、ウイルスバストにおける自然なことでしたので、熱斗は、これに使用された。ジェレミーは、仮想化の手順を調製したが、熱斗は助けることが小声でつぶやくことができませんでした。「ロックマン、バトルオペレーション、セット！」でも、実現しなかった何をネットロックマンは聞いていたということでした。「イン！」ロックマンは答えた。


	10. The Skid

「。。。その後、別の権利を作る、あなたはスキッドのドッキング室になるでしょう。」５人リョーコファイターズは、目的の部屋に近づいて来て、１右折は彼らがスキッドに到着してみましょう。「すごい。」ロックマンは叫んだ。「君はそれが好きですか？」ジェレミーは尋ねた。「うん。デザインが優れています。」ロックマンは褒め言葉で答えた。「ありがとうございます。」ジェレミーは誇らしげに言った。しかし、明らかに、彼は彼の才能を好き誰かの思考によって光栄た。「見せていただけるのか？」熱斗は尋ねた。コンプライアンスでは、ジェレミーは、コンピュータの画面上に表示されるようにスキッドのビジュアルを引き起こすキーを押した。光景に驚き、熱斗も褒めた。スキーズブラズニルは、スキッドとして知られているも、見るべき真の光景でした！それはリョーコの外側をナビゲートするための仮想船を務めた。その外観は、でも、ボートではなかった。これは、実際にスタートレックのそれとは宇宙船のそれだった。ヘッドノズルは、方向のためにコクピットを務めた。下半身は、フォームのすべての側面に取り付ける４つの魚雷型ポッドで構成されていた。そして、ピースデレジスタンスのために、フレームの両側にアーチ鎌状に湾曲２つの小さな翼。スキッドは５つポートのようなメカニズムに囲まれて、背が高く、まっすぐに立っていた。それらを囲むことは緩いサイバー厚板一連の薄っぺらなプラットフォームだった。一見不安定な段階の終わりに、円形、ストライプ状のパターンで、紺青と白の５つプラットフォームだった。中央には最大の円、それを囲む４つの小さな円をした。「どのように僕たちは中得るのですか？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「それらのプラットフォームのいずれかのステップ。」ウルリッヒは５つプラットフォームを指して、答えた。リョーコファイターズは、４つのプラットフォームに辞任した。小さいものに大きな１つ、残りにアエリータ。ロックマンは取り残されたくなかったので、彼は最後の、空いているサークルに駆けつけた。「エナジャイズ！」ジェレミーは発表しました。静的５人の戦闘機を取り囲んだ。そして、彼らは、姿を消したコックピットノズルにスキッド、アエリータに再び現れ、そして魚雷ポッドで休憩。アエリータは、パイロットの椅子に座って、彼女の両側にレバーをつかんで、それらを引っ張った。スキッドを囲むのメカニズムは、このようにそれを離陸するために必要なスペースを与えて、後方に後退。それはケーブルの青い通路に滑空、セクターファイブの天体ドームの上に達し、それから離れて飛んまで、仮想船はその後上向きに昇っ。データトンネルの終わりに到着した後、スキッドデザートセクターに終了し、デジタルシーに自分自身を投げつけた。デジタル海に仮想人間だけではダイビングが削除されるだろうが、スキッドは、これらの行事のためにプログラムされた。彼らはリョーコを超えて結合した。聖デジタルワールドの端に到達すると、スキッドリョーコの球、きしみを開いその扉を終了しました。今、彼らはリョーコにもうなかった。彼らはバウンドレスネットワークにあった！でも、この_バウンドレスネットワーク_は、に使用されたロックマン異なっていた。「僕はレプリカの位置の座標を入力するよ。君の現在の位置のハブ北西を取る。」ジェレミーは言った。「それを見つけた、ジェレミー！」アエリータは答えた。スキッドはその後９０°の回転を行った。それは奇妙な機械に、ほとんど優雅に滑空し、ストレート位置に変更。円形マシンは、多くの異様形状コードによって浮かんで維持した。「ハイパースピードを取る、せーの。。。」アエリータは語った。彼女は、いくつかのボタンが、その後スキッドハイパースピードで打ち上げを押す。ロックマンはワープスピードよりも速く旅慣れていなかったので、彼はまったくない消化器系で、嘔吐する衝動を戦わなければならなかった。それが始まるとスキッドすぐに以前よりも別の領域に現れたとしてではなく、課題は、とすぐに終わった。スキッドの前方には、下部に長いかさばる作品で、大規模な球だった。それの終わりに、アーチ型の破片の一連で構成メカニズムのようなドアがあった。破片の中心にはロックのように見えるものでしたが、エンブレムは、球を所有していた誰譲った。シャナに属すること視神経記号は、球がリョーコファイターズが探していたレプリカがあったことを証明した。従って、スキッドはそのために急いだ。でも、シャナは彼の敵は戦いなしで彼のレプリカにアクセスできるようにするつもりではなかったので、彼はいくつかの警備員を送った。デジタルシーの戦いのための完璧な、いくつかのウナギとサメのウイルスはありました。「ポッドスキッドを起動！」彼女はいくつかの小さなレバーを引っ張って、スキッドの魚雷ポッドは離れてフレームからのダッシュ。「行くぜ！」オッドは戦いのために興奮し、叫んだ。「オッド、危ない！」ロックマンは警告した。サメウイルスは奇数に迫ったが、それはロックマンの射撃場でもありましたので、彼はそれで魚雷を撃った。ショットは成功で上陸し、そしてウイルスはデータに崩壊した。「お前は、彩斗これにかなりいいだよ。」オッドはロックマンのスキルについてコメントした。「僕は速い学習者です。」ロックマンは彼のナビスキッドはより戦いのために離れて滑空として言った。オッドは彼に参加しましたが、彼は彼の方向と反対運転した。由美とウルリッヒは、個々に1敵を打つ、矢継ぎ早に魚雷を発射した。しかし、ウルリッヒ、彼が撮影した場所を知らない、ほとんど最後の瞬間にかわしたオッドを、ヒット。「お前が撮影している場所が鑑賞、馬鹿！」オッドは叫んだ。「俺を責めないで！」ウルリッヒはレトルト。「みんな、君たちの主張を停止！２つのサメ、４時に！」ジェレミーは警告した。「専門家にこれを残す！」彼はサメで魚雷に放ったオッドが自慢。どちらも、逃したが、ウルリッヒは、直接のヒットを上陸させ、彼自身の魚雷を、解雇した。「専門家は誰だよ？」ウルリッヒはオッド少し腹立たしい、野次。幸いなことに、リョーコファイターズのために、サメの大隊はシャナの魚の艦隊の最後だった、と彼らは今、レプリカにアクセスすることができました。悪い赤の背景には、平和的な青に戻し、そしてナビスキッドは自らを再接続。スキッドはその後レプリカの球に向かって滑空し、レプリカのドアのような構造上のシャナシンボルの前に立った。船は垂直にシフトされ、現在では視神経エンブレムと整列した。「デジタルキー、起動！」アエリータは直接彼女の前にパッド上に手を置くと述べた。スキッドの外側に、コックピットノズルのガラスバイザーの下に小さな穴は明るい青に輝いていた。その後、それは、次に、レーザービームに変えロック時に自身が撮影した。ロックが破片を開くことができ、滑り落ち前のエンブレムは明るい青に輝いていた。スキッドはそのチャンスを押収し、玄関の内側に飛んだ。船は、レプリカのデジタルシーで復活しと上のプラットフォームに即位。すべてが青色であったため、凍結された表面、氷の台地、および全体的な氷のような雰囲気と一緒に、あなたは基本的にレプリカがポーラーリージョンをコピーしたことを言うことができる。「すごい。これはまさにリョーコのように見えます。」ロックマンは言った、驚嘆。「これは何ものためにレプリカと呼ばれていません。」「俺はシャナがリョーコを愛しずっといることと思う！」オッドは言った。「除いて時彼はそれを破壊しようとしました、でも。。。」「オッド！！！！」グループ全体は、ロックマンを除いて、全ての一緒に叫んだ。「ごめん、ごめん、みんな。。。」オッドは含み笑いした。「俺は周りに冗談を言っていた。」「ちょっと待ってよ、シャナは本当にリョーコを破壊しようとしたのか、オッドは冗談でしたか？」「心配しない。」ジェレミーはうめき声と述べた。「みんな、そう遠くない先、タワーがあるはずです。その場所の近くにスキッドをドック。」「それを見つけた！」アエリータは言った。彼女はいくつかのスイッチを押すと、スキッドはタワーのために急かした。唯一の白い輝きに包ま範囲の１つ、ありましたので、タワーの選択は、簡単でした。それが着陸する場所に位置するまで、スキッドはタワーの周りに回転。「スキッド、ドッキング。」アエリータは自分の席の隣にパッドを押すと、発表しました。明るい桃色の力ビームは、スキッドのコックピットノズルから発射され、タワーの構造にラッチ。桃色のエネルギーの小さな彗星はほとんどアンカーのように行動し、スキッドとタワーの両方を包ま。「よーし、アエリータ。」ジェレミーは賞賛した。「今僕たちの使用のためのタワーを有効にしましょう。」コンピュータの天才の指が必要なコマンドを入力し、キーボードに沿って踊った、とすぐにタワーは、緑に白輝くから変え、活性化した。これはタワーの上リョーコファイターズのコントロールを証明した。「それはとてもかっこいいです！僕は君がタワーを活性化できます知らなかった！」ロックマンは再びジェレミーのプログラミングのスキルによって驚いた、と述べた。「僕は君が僕はできることを言わなかった？」ジェレミーは回答で尋ねた。「忘れてた。」ロックマンはブリーフィングを思い出すしようとしている、と述べた。「これは、コードアースを使用できることを意味します、ね？」彼は尋ねた。「そうです。」ジェレミーは確認された。この時点で、熱斗は、彼が全体講義に注意を払っていなかったことを抗議しただろうが、少なくとも彼はいくつかに耳を傾けた。幸いなことに、それはリョーコファイターズはシャナはスキッドとレプリカのサーバを隠したリアルワールドの場所に送信することができた部分が含まれていた。「お前はスキッドを使ってリアルワールドにロックマンを送ることはできるか？」熱斗は尋ねた。この質問は、ジェレミーは眉をひそめるしていました。「仮定に、僕ができます、でも。。。」「でも？」ロックマンは尋ねた。「まあ、それは危険な可能性があります。僕も、君は君のすべてのライフポイントを失った場合に何が起こるかわかりません。僕は完全にはよく分かりませんが、僕の理論は、ので君の人間の遺伝学の、君は、スキッドに残る必要がありますされている。今のところ、最良のオプションは、スキッドを守ります。僕はレプリカのスーパーコンピューターに由美とオッドを届ける。」「わかりました。」由美は言った。配置は少しランダムに見えたが、ファイターズは原因を知っていた。彼らは、この正確なレプリカをターゲットされた。そのため、オッドと由美はそのスーパーコンピュータを破壊するために送られた。彼らはスキッドに搭乗するセクターファイブに入ったとしてではなく、新しいシンボルがリョーコファイターズは、それをチェックアウトしなければならなかったことを意味ミニマップ、に登場した。アエリータと由美は奇数とウルリッヒがそれを戦っている間、あらゆる痕跡のためにシャナのデータをスキャンすることを決めたよう。でも、それは実際に所有してウィリアムに襲わ熱斗とロックマン、だった。「さあ。」ジェレミーは言った。「僕は手順を起動するよ。由美、オッド、エナジャイズ！」


	11. Leaf

薄い笑顔がドクターリーガルの唇にカールした。数日前、彼はシャナとの契約を結んが、今、彼は傲慢されていた。彼のモニタ上に、彼はリョーコファイターズは、スキッドをマウントし、レプリカ上でドッキング見ました。彼はすでにリョーコファイターズが敗北しやすい哀れなと思っていた。彼らはすべてのリソースと高度な技術に欠けていた高校生の単なるグループだった、と彼らのデジタルアバターが脆弱であった。彼は面白がって感じていてもそれは熱斗とロックマンと前に起こっていたために、彼は、彼らを過小評価しないように自分自身を警告した。でも、リーガルは彼の過ちから学んだ、と彼は別の男だった。今回は、彼はより多くのリソース、より多くの機器、そしてより多くの力を持っていた！そして、こんな力で、彼はどんなにコストが何であったか、彼を破っていない人々に復讐になるだろう。実際に、それは彼に単一の円の費用がかかりませんでした！彼は、その代わりに、ハードウェアの店に行くの、あるサイラボから盗んだ。そして、その強盗についての最もよい部分は、列に並んで待っていない以外に、強盗は秘密にされたということでした。_奴らは秘密のことを維持するための十分な理由を持っている。_どちら強盗またリーガルの失踪は、メディアで言及されなかった。リーガルは、特にそれらの理由を知っていた。どちらトピックが公衆に広げられるとしたら、それはネビュラの元指導者の専門だった恐怖を引き起こすだろう。これはダークチップ事件でもそうでした。ダークチップはリーガルに属する特別な作成があったので、彼はそれが使用するためにそれらを置くための時間だったので、彼の笑みを拡大した。「プラントマン！ブリザードマン！我は貴様のための割り当てを持っている。」リーガルは、空気に言った。２人のダークロイドは、両方ひざまずい、ホログラムとして彼の前に現れた。「ここでは貴様が望むダークチップである。」リーガルは言った。彼は自分のコンピュータ上のボタンを押すと、２つの紫色のチップはダークロイドの前に現れた。小さなチップはダークロイドを手招き、彼らの頭の前に浮上、それらを使用する。彼らは遵守し、それぞれが独自のダークチップは、その後悪エネルギーのスパイラルがダークロイド包ま押収した。「これらの招かれざる訪問者の世話をする。」リーガルは言った。「そして、貴様はより多くを得るだろう。」そして、迅速な劇的な動きで、悪の科学者は、猫の少年に画像、歌舞伎の少女を表示し、画面を提示した。「これはまだ朝飯前だよ！」別のドアが開くとオッドは叫んだ。「シャナは俺達が場所を爆破するとき何が起こったのか知っていることはない！」「黙れ、オッド！」由美は怒りで叫んだ。「まあ、それは本当だよ！」オッドは明白なことを述べた。彼は由美の神経に得たものを知っていた。ベースは日本、由美の出生国の近くに位置していた。由美は日本の楽しみを作る人々の敏感で、日本の基盤を破壊するのが好きではなかった。でも、それが行われなければならなかった、そして２人の戦闘機が隣の部屋に入ったとき、大型コンベアベルトがあった。でも、その目的のために壁の開口部があったとして、コンベヤベルトは、隣の部屋に奇数と由美の位置から伸びので、大型は単なる控えめだった。「ったく、この場所はこれらの防犯機器を愛さなければなりません！」オッドはコメントしています。「これは、第４のものか何かではないのか？」「第５。」由美は訂正した。ベースは、ほとんどが分解した部品、壊れた機械、基本的には役に立たないジャンク、実際に有益な製品を持っていたそれらのベルトの１つで満たされてい、ても、多くのコンベヤベルトを持っていました。それらは、コンベヤベルトの動きに沿って搬送されたように小さな長方形紫チップのアセンブリは、シングルファイルに配置した。これらはすべて、コンベアベルトのアクセスを通じて上に隣の部屋に移動されていた。由美とオッドが隣の部屋を攻撃しなければならなかったので、彼らはそれに接続するドアのために急いだ。彼らは他のレプリカで同じ見たので、彼らは紫色のチップを無視した。やっぱり、シャナは１の目的を持っていた。人々を破壊する。このように、リョーコファイターズは、彼らが見つけることができるすべてのレプリカを爆破しなければならなかった。念頭に置いてその目標を維持、オッドと由美は隣の部屋に進んだ。でも、どのような彼らが見たしても、ＳＦ映画に比べて悪化していた。コンベアベルトは恐ろしいノイズを紫色のチップがそのしきい値、秒おきに交差するたびに行われ、大きなドーム状の機械につながった。また、チップの上に何かをスタンピング、音を踏みました。マシンの反対側には邪悪なエナジーで渦巻く完成品、チップの外側の前面に配置された赤と黄色のオーブ、だった。すべての側面に複数の画面で、巨大な円形のコンピュータに接続された厚いかさばるワイヤがマシンにした添付。インターフェイスに表示されるには、真紅のシャナのシンボルだった。エンブレムも、すべての小さなワイヤーを介してぼかし。彼らはコンピュータを見た後にオッドと由美はこれを知っていた。これは、彼らが探していたスーパーコンピュータだった。彼らはそれぞれ自分の武器を投げたが、ブドウの木の壁が道をブロックされています。「俺はだからは思わない。」声は２人の戦闘機の後ろに現れた。この新しい声を聞くことは由美とオッドが不意打ちされる原因となった、と多くのつるは彼らを攻撃した。でも、オッドは遅すぎた。その時点で、彼はわなとなった、つるで囲まれた。由美は、彼女の同盟国が危険にさらされていた見て、彼らが半分に切断されたように、オッドを解放するためにそれらを強制的に、つるで彼女の鉄扇を投げつけ。「やるな、人間。」未知の相手は事も無げ。今、未知の相手は自分自身を表示することにしました。彼の全体的な外観は、植物や雑草のそれに似ていた。「お前誰だよ？」オッドは尋ねた。「ヴァインマン？ウィードマン？」敵は、彼は二つの名前を承認されていないと述べ、死のまぶしさを撃った。「俺はプラントマン！」文に彼の名前を入れに重点をギガトンで補正敵。「食らえ！ローズニードル！」プラントマンのつる上のとげが膨潤しリョーコファイターズで自らを突き、成長した。「シールドディフェンス！」紫色の障壁が現れとして、オッドは叫んだ。とげが偏向し、プラントマンは怒りで吠えた。彼は由美にオッドでいくつかの、他を目指して、連続してより多くのとげを解雇した。由美はどちら彼女の鉄扇を使用したり、邪魔にならないように避けてながら、オッドは、彼のバリアで発射体をブロックした。「レーザーアロー！」オッドはプラントマンでのレーザーのように輝いていた矢を発射、叫んだ。由美は彼女の敵で彼女鉄扇を投げつけ、連続して攻撃した。「リーフシールド！」プラントマンは彼の周りに出現し、多くの巨大な葉を引き起こし、叫んだ。それらは水の滴であるかのように葉が無害に、レーザーアローを吸収した。由実の鉄扇もそれらに立ち向かうことができません。プラントマンはその後、作り笑った空気中に両手を上げた。「黄色フラワー！真紅フラワー！俺に来る！」彼は叫んだ。攻撃は、名前で威圧的、効果によってませんでした。２つのバラ、１つは黄色の花びらを持つ、真紅の他を持つは、リョーコファイターズの両側に咲いた。花びらが開いて広がり、そして花粉はすべての上に散在した。花粉を無視することは十分ではなかったかのように、プラントマンも、よりとげや針で彼らを不意打ちにしました。「ジェレミー、俺たちはここでは問題を抱えている！」オッドは叫んだ。彼の障壁があってもその証拠として放散。


	12. HUB

最初は、すべてが平和でポーラーリージョンのレプリカで簡単に見えた。シャナはリョーコファイターズを倒すためにブロックを送った、と彼らは簡単に敗北した。でも、その後、戦闘上の難易度が増加した、ダークロイドとウイルス軍が表示されたときに。彼らは基本的なウイルスのように見えている可能性があります。メット、ソード、フラッピー。でも、彼らは数字で登場しました。そしてダークロイドのデザインは、彼は氷のような地形にの戦いのためにプログラムされたことが示された。彼は目を除いて、彼の顔のほぼすべてをカバー雪の帽子を身に着けていた。彼も、スキーやスキーのストックのペアと一緒に、ミトンを持っていて、彼の体は、円形雪だるまのようだった。「ブリザードマン？」ロックマンは叫んだとしてダークロイドとウイルス軍は見えてきた。「彼奴を知ってるか？」ウルリッヒは尋ねた。「俺たちは前に工場コンピューターサーバーで会った、フー！」ブリザードマンは答えた。「ここでは昔のために少し何かある、ロック！吹雪！」氷の多くはブリザードマンの口から出て、ロックマン、ウルリッヒ、とアエリータに向けて爆破した。彼らは削除されているだろうが、あなたが推測できる場合は、誰が彼らを救った。。。「バトルチップ、バリア！スロットイン！」そのとおり。熱斗はバトルチップことを送りました。ドーム形の障壁は、寒い攻撃からそれらを遮蔽、３人の戦闘機を囲む、浮上した。でも、ウイルスは傍観して不本意、攻勢に出た。でも、代わりにリョーコファイターズを攻撃する、それらはスキッドを目的とした！ジェレミーは、不当に高い音量で彼の声で、攻撃を受けてスキッドを発表し、どんなそれを保護しないために他人を促した。リョーコファイターズはすでにそれに取り組んでいたので、彼は、他に何も言う必要はありませんでした。ウルリッヒは、彼の双刀のリーチと便利さ、と一緒にスーパースプリントとレプリケーションを利用し、ウイルスのすべてのグループを過ぎてスピード違反始めた。左右、ソードは崩壊し、フラッピーはデータをに色あせ、と他のウイルスは同様に削除されました。アエリータ、他のウイルスに取って、目の前ですべてのメットのエナジーフィールドを爆破、マテリアライゼーションへの恐怖から、彼女の星形のブレスレットを押すと、空になった。戦場の真ん中で、ロックマンはどちらかがショットを凍結、または全体的にそれらを否定することで報復彼のロックバスター、ブリザードマンからのショットを発射。「バトルチップス、エレキソード！エリアスチール！スロットイン！」ロックマンの腕の大砲は、そのブレードを囲む電気の剣に変化した。ブリザードマンが再び攻撃した時、エリアスチールチップはその効果を取った、とロックマンは、彼の後ろに現れた。でも、ダークロイドは自分の攻撃で応答しました。「スノーローリング！」彼はかさばる雪玉を作成し、ロックマンでそれを投げたとして、ブリザードマンは怒鳴った。ロックマンの電気剣が半分に雪玉をスライスした。「ローリングスライダー！」ブリザードマンは叫んだ。彼はボールのようにひねると雪玉に似た、ロックマンに自分自身を投げつけた。離れて彼の攻撃を投げるために彼の剣を犠牲にしなければならなかったロックマンは、不意を突かれた、とブリザードマンは彼のヒット。文字通り。ダークロイドの体は彼が冷たい棚からデジタルシーに放り出されるせる、ロックマンに突っ込んだ。_それは完済するテトリスのための時間です！_熱斗は思った。「ナビカスタマイザー！エアシューズプログラム！イン！」彼は叫んだ。ロックマンはその後直立立って、そして、ロケットのように、彼のブーツは点火し、氷の縁に立ち上げました。現場に再出現の光景は戦いまだ終わってなかったことブリザードマンに言った！でも、ダークロイドはそれを楽しみにしていた！彼は過去に彼を削除したネットナビへの復讐を望んでいた。オッズはロックマンに有利に変更した場合や、ブリザードマンはスケールを指先で１つ最後の操縦を持っていた。ラボ戻ってに、それはジェレミ ーのために恐ろしいことでした。ロックマンはほぼデジタルシーによって削除された、ウイルスがスキッドを攻撃されたの軍団は、そのすべての上に、新たな脅威が登場！「ジェレミー、俺たちはここでは問題を抱えている！」オッドの声がスピーカーから叫んだ。「オッド？」コンピュータの天才は言った。「何はそこで起きていますのですか？」「由美と俺はスーパーコンピュータ室にある、そしてこいつ、ヴァインマン。。。」「プラントマン！」第２声は、５０通常の音量で、オッドからときの声、とガラス割れを解雇されたとげが続く、叫んだ。「何は。。。？」ジェレミーは彼が彼のヘッドフォンを身に着けているマイナー耳の被害を受けていたように、不安定な口調で尋ねた。「プラントマンだけ俺の障壁を破壊した。」オッドは単に答えた。「いくつかアドバイス、アインシュタイン？」「いません、ごめんなさい。」ジェレミーは明らかに前にその名前を聞いたことがないは、答えた。幸いなことに、 熱斗はロックマンのために別のチップにスロッティング、実験室にいた、と彼はプラントマンを知っていた。「オッド、思う！植物があまりにも多くの熱に反応した場合、それらは枯れ、ね？」熱斗は尋ねた。「そのならばなので、炎タイプ攻撃を使用する！」「良いアイデア、 熱斗、でも俺は、炎タイプ攻撃を使用することはできない！お前は、これがポケットモンスターでどう思うか？」熱斗は物思いに彼の額をこすった。彼は、プラントマンがあった場合、ディメンショナルエリアがアクティブでなければならなかったことを推論した。「オッド、ディメンショナルエリアを破壊しよう！」彼は言った。「ディメンショナルって？」ジェレミーとオッドは尋ねた。「ディメンショナルエリア！」熱斗は繰り返した。「プラントマンが登場したとき、面積は全てカラフルでしたか？」「何それはこの戦いをどうするのだろうか？」オッドは厳しい口調で尋ねた。「ディメンショナルエリアが表示された時には、通常は戦場だ。」光は説明した。「ああ。まあ、お前は早くと言ったかもしれ。。。やべ！」ちょうどダークロイドのような。あなたが文を終了する前に、いつも中断している。いくつかの爆発が聞こえた、とオッドが叫んだ。それはオッドがプラントマンのとげを避けた、それが鳴った方法から判断すると。でも、シャウトとライフポイントの減少の両方が、それが直撃したことを確認した。最後に聞いたドサッは明らかにオッドが壁に衝突したが示唆された。「オッド、大丈夫ですか？」日本の鬨の声は、プラントマンから怒りの咆哮以下、ジェレミー答えていた。それは１つが彼が攻撃に見舞われてしまった言うことができる方法です。「よーし、由美！」オッドの声は叫んだ。「この歌舞伎人間野郎！ローズニードル！」プラントマンは怒りに吠えた。そして、多くの発射のエコーはジェレミーの耳は、より損傷解雇さ。スキッドの側にはるかに優れていないようでした。ロックマンはすでに熱斗にソードとワイドソードチップのおかげで得ていたが、彼は守勢に常にあったように、彼は、ストライキチャンスがなかった。彼はスピーカーの上に熱斗を聞いたが、彼だけオッドに話していた。マルチタスクは不可能だったので、彼は、注意を払うことができませんでした。でも、彼はので、長い間熱斗を心配する必要はありませんでした。。。「バトルチップ、エリアスチール！スロットイン！」バトルチップでスロットた時、ブリザードマンの後ろにロックマンをテレポート！「今です、熱斗君！」ロックマンは叫んだ。「そうだよ、ロックマン！」熱斗は答えた。「プログラムアドバンス！」２人は一緒に叫んだ。「バトルチップ、ロングソード！スロットイン！」すでにソードとワイドソードバトルチップを持って、それは時間だった。彼は彼の腕ブレードの両方を持ち上げ、彼らはより大きな透明ブレードになりました。膝が戻って、アーチ型に曲げ、そして彼が召集できるすべての強さで、ロックマンは地面にベータソードを放った。スターに似た青い衝撃波がベータソードから現れ、大声でバタンと、ブリザードマンと衝突！ダークロイドは、文字通りパワーの突然のバーストに圧倒彼の足を、打ち上げ、そして再び立つのに苦労した。ロックマンはブリザードマンを仕上げるする機会があっただろうが、４つのメットは、ダークロイドを保護するために決定したと思われた。「メット！メット！」４つのウイルスは、それらつるはしを召喚し、ロックマンの衝撃波を送信、一斉に叫んだ。これはウイルスの最も弱い種であった、だからロックマンは反撃する彼のロックバスターを使用していました。でも、彼らの目的はおとりだった、とブリザードマンが最後に再び立ち上がったので、それは働いた。彼は地面にそれらを刺して支持のための彼のスキーポールを使用して、バランスのとれた滞在しようとした。彼はエナジーのために飢餓に息を呑んだ、と彼はそれが彼のラストリゾートを使用する時間を知っていた。彼は手を伸ばし、と小さな紫のチップが登場。それが彼の手のひらの上で推移として、彼は紫色のチップをつかんで、そして黒のエナジーが彼の周りに旋回。残念ながら、由美は絶望的な状況にあった。プラントマンは彼女をとげを発射停止し、それらを避けすると、その後に行わ言うほど簡単だったことができませんでした。でも、オッドはすぐに彼の落ち着きを取り戻し、そして戻って戦いに入った！プラントマンとの戦いの利点の１つは、戦いは２対１であったことだった、でも、オッズはダークロイドの好意で多くのでした。彼は、自分の力を強化するために紫色のチップを使用していた特に後に、二人共より強かった。また、由美は彼女とオッドがライフポイントの低かったので、このレートで、物事は、どこにも取得しないだろうと言うことができる、とプラントマンだけ強くなった。現在の状況を考えると、彼らは勝つことができなかった。彼らが行うために必要なすべては、プラントマンがそれらを敗北ならば、それは問題ではないだろう、スーパーコンピューターを破壊した。そして、それは由美をヒット。おそらく、プラントマンは自分の道をブロックしました、でも、彼らはすべてで彼を乗り越えるために持っていなかった場合はどうなりますか？彼女は紫のチップに少しオーブを刻印ドーム形のマシンをちらっと見て、それが彼女の計画のために完璧だった。また、それを実行するのに最適な時間でした。オッドはプラントマンの注目の的、由美の計画のために必要な要素だった。彼女は彼女の額で彼女の指の先端を配置し、集中し、彼女の目を閉じた。彼女の上部フレームは鈍い白を光って、彼女の後ろに、巨大なドームのような機械は空気中に数フィートの増加となりました。機械の重量が彼女を傷つけて、硬い集中していたかのように由美は、彼女の目を閉じがきつく絞った。彼女は輝ける腕の一方を伸ばし、そして横にそれを推力。機械は、前方自体をスライド、彼女の動きをコピーした。彼女は上向きに彼女の手を上げて、より高い機械を上げた。別のサイドスラストと機械は、ベースのスーパーコンピュータ上に浮上したまで、滑るようになった。彼女の目はきつく握りしめた、と彼女は銀河の重量を支えるたかのように彼女の顔は、ツイストされたになりました！１つ最後の痛みを伴う運動では、由美は下向きに彼女の手の両方を投げつけ、そして念力によって制御される機械は、その下のコンピュータに直接自分自身を非難。大爆発音は影響を確認した。一瞬には、オッドとプラントマンの両方がノイズを作ったものを見るために彼らの戦いを停止しました。どちらも同じ光景を見ていても、オッドは「やった！」を叫んだ、とプラントマンは敗北で叫んだ。衝突の力がそれに飲み込まれ、静電気の量によって明らか短絡回路レプリカのスーパーコンピュータを引き起こした。すぐに、悪いは最悪となり、静電気が完全にコンピュータ包み込む、より強烈になりました。戦闘終了！


	13. Game

ドクターリーガルはもう笑ってなかった。恐怖と怒りの奇妙な融合で、彼は彼がコンピュータにマシンのスラムを下に見たように見て、彼はそれがスパークの噴火を見たとき大声で冒涜を話した。彼も、テーブルの上に彼の拳を非難し、彼はリョーコファイターズは無傷レプリカを逃れる見たとき、彼の椅子をノックダウンした。「ドクターリーガル様、それはのために少し差し出がましいだった。」レーザーマンは叱責された。リーガルは、彼のナビに丸められ、と彼に死のまぶしさを撃った。「煩い！」彼は再び文字打（アウトオブキャラクター）演技、叫んだ。「貴様は再び俗語を話している。」レーザーマンは、彼のオペレータは、十代の口語表現で言えば嫌いよく知っている、と指摘した。静脈は、リーガルの額に脈され、彼は一緒に彼の眉を食いしばっ。「彼奴らはいつも何度も何度も我が指をすり抜け！我は間違って何をした？」博士は彼の音声レベルを維持しようとしましたが、怒りは彼の口調で明らかであった。彼はイライラした、とレーザーマンは、オペレータがわめき散らす開始する前にそれは長くはないことを知っていた。「ドクターリーガル様、彼奴らだけ幸運。」レーザーマンはなだめるように言った。「彼奴らの運がすぐに実行される。やっぱり、彼奴らは子供だけだ。彼奴らは我々に立ち向かう力を持っていない。」リーガルは苦悩に手を絞った。「我々は、熱斗とロックマンについて、そして、彼奴らは二回我々を打ち負かすことを言った！」彼は吠えた。「それは本当かもしれないが、今、彼奴らは弱い。」レーザーマンの声は自信のノートを運ぶ、彼を安心させ。「観察！」レーザーマンはロックマンに似たデータの一部を取得し、言った。「これは、我々がロックマンから盗んだソウルユニゾンデータです。それがなければ、我々は、彼奴と熱斗をつぶすよ！」リーガルの表情は、これを聞いて明るくなった。「我は貴様は正しいを推測、レーザーマン。彼奴は今弱い。」ぼうっとように、彼の顔は夢のようなだった。「計画。。。シャナ。。。レプリカ。。。」彼は呟いた。レーザーマンはこれにため息をついた。これは繰り返し人間の本性取る場所の限界だった。リーガルは、彼の記憶を取り戻して以来彼の脳がトラブルに機能を持っていたかのように、彼の文章は時々、切断された。おそらく、ワイリーは永久にソウルネットと彼の息子の脳大きな音を鳴らしていた。やっぱり、_計画。。。シャナ。。。レプリカ。。。_は恐ろしい文法だった。

装甲トラックが暴走スピード違反した。そのような車両がイレギュラーを行く（そのロックマンＸ参照はご容赦）とき、あなたはそれらの後警察官隊を期待したい。でも、その代わりに、若い十代少年は表示されます。でも、このいずれかを過小評価しない。この少年は、ネットバトルとイレギュラーの両方間で伝説だった。容易に認識彼の白黒の毛によって、彼は長袖の黒いシャツ、赤ベストと、緑の迷彩柄のズボンを身に着けていた。彼はポケットから赤いペットを撤回し、装甲トラックでそれを目的とした。「プラグイン、ブルーズ！トランスミッション！」彼は叫んだ。彼は速く走り、コンセントにワイヤーを差し込ん。「炎山様！」ペットからの音声、おそらくブルーズの最も、言った。「俺はバトルチップが必要だ、速く！」「そんなこと知ってる。」少年は答えた。彼はその後、ソードウイルスのカラースワップに似た2バトルチップを挿入する。

サイバースペースに。。。

ブルーズはチップデータが彼に転送される感じた、そして２つの元素の剣、水の１つ、と炎の１つは、彼の手を取って代わりました。ブルーズは、手に２つの武器を使用すると、彼はアジャイルとして、戦場に存在するウイルスで充電。主にメットのような低レベルのウイルスからなる反対側には、それはほとんどの戦いと呼ばれることができなかったことをブルーズにこのような低抵抗を持っていた。これらはすべて１つの交差スラッシュに敗北した。でも、援軍が来たとき、ブルーズは、彼が前に、この種のを見たことがなかった、特に以来、本当の挑戦を得た。彼らは漠然と非常に奇妙だった巨大なクモを、似ていた。彼らはそれぞれ４つのジョイントの足を持っていたし、彼らは歩いて奇妙な素晴らしくノイズを作った。前足の先端に取り付けられているが薄い銀色レーザー砲だった。でも、最も注目すべき部分は彼らの頭の上だった。彼らの顔には目、鼻、口がなかったように見えるもの。その代わりに、奇妙な視神経エンブレムはこれらの機能を置き換える。「ブルーズ！バトルオペレーション、セット！」炎山は叫んだ。「イン！」ブルーズは答えた。正体不明のウイルスの２つは警告と防御策としての両方として彼の剣を上げブルーズ、近づいた。「バトルチップ、エレキソード、バンブーソード、スロットイン！」まもなく、炎山はプログラムアドバンスをアクティブにしていた。通常は、ウイルスで充電することは愚かだった、でもエリアスチールは、置くを画像に。。。ブルーズは非常に速くテレポート、彼は赤と紫のぼかしでした。彼のスピードとスキルの両方で、ブルーズはそれを削除、生き物の胃にエレメンタルソード急落。でも、他のウイルスは彼の味方の削除についてあまりにも幸せではなかった、と彼を復讐するために進んだ。それは、予想通り、その脚大砲からレーザーを発射始めた、ブルーズの撮影範囲に一度、いくつかのペースを進めたと。ブルーズは、プログラムアドバンスを使用した後、何が脆弱と無防備是非ないだった。彼の右腕は輝いていた、と彼の前に形成された白色のリムとの大きな円形の赤い盾。ニヤリ、ブルーズはレーザーがシールドをバウンスオフとして見て、ウイルスを攻撃した。それはそこにはなかったかのようにいくつかのヒット、そしてウイルスは、データに崩壊した。

リアルワールドに。。。

スピード違反のトラックは、それが停止するまで減速し始めたとき炎山は安堵のため息をついた。彼は、それを追いかけて彼の顔を下に実行している汗の涙を感じてから排出した。疲労から息切れ、彼は車の後ろに近づいた。「ブルーズ、ドアを開いてください。」炎山は要求した。「はい、炎山様。」ブルーズは答えた。トラックのシャッターが開いてガタガタと炎山は恐る恐る内側に登った。いくつかの大きな木箱が、いくつかは隠され、そして他のものは覆われないまま、ありました。炎山はその後カバーされていないコンテナの１つに近づき、その蓋が開いて持ち上げた。内部にはクリーム色、ライフサイズの人形だった。「コピーロイド。。。」彼は睨みつけたとして炎山は言った。


End file.
